Kila's Bishieworld Adventure
by Silverkitsune202
Summary: Kila was a normal girl until she fell into bishie-world, courtesy of the link. When she gets there, she finds out that she isn't the normal person she thought she was. So, it appears, is her older brother. What will happen?
1. Meetings and the link

Okay, people. This is my first fic. I hope you all enjoy it!  
  
~*~ The link and surprises ~*~  
  
Kila was a normal girl. She had an evil brother that was three years older than her, a mom, a dad, and a grandma. She also had a cat named Koto. She was 15 and had long, brown-red hair with light blonde-like highlights in it. She had emerald green eyes with hazel edges, was about 5'5" and hated being called any nicknames other than the one she originally had: Kit, because she acted a lot like a fox kit at times.  
  
After school that fateful Friday afternoon, when Kila checked her e-mail, she found that she had three unread messages.  
  
"Junk....Junk....What's this?" Kila murmured when she saw the last e-mail.  
  
She opened it and found a thing that said "Bishie-world" at the top. She scanned through the e-mail and found a link at the bottom that said "Make me a trainer!" Kila clicked on it, thinking it was some virtual game. Boy, was she wrong.  
  
Suddenly, the computer froze, then became a swirl of colors. Kila passed out.  
  
~*~ Wherever the heck Kila is...~*~  
  
"Hey, Newbie! Newbie, wake up!" a voice from below Kila yelled. Kila groaned and tried to turn over. Instead, she fell out of the tree she had landed in.  
  
"Oww..." She muttered as she picked herself up. She found something rubbing at her legs and looked down to see Koto, her cat. "How did you get here? Where is here? And where am I?"  
  
"You are in Bishie-world. So, I'm guessing that you clicked on a link that said "Make me a trainer" and blacked out. You woke up here and...yeah. So, are you just gonna stand there all day and stare into space or are you coming for orientation?" the person beside Kila asked.  
  
"I'll go with you. But, who are you?" Kila asked as she jogged to catch up with the person.  
  
"My name is Narina, and I am supposed to take you to orientation, so come on!" Narina yelled as she started running. Kila followed her.  
  
About 5 minutes later, Kila and Narina were outside a big building that said "Orientation" on it. Kila walked in, giving Narina one last wave. She sat down and soon saw a door to her right open and a professor come out.  
  
"Come in," he said, looking over at Kila and motioning her inside his office. "Well, I am Professor Birch (A/N: Sorry, couldn't think of any other name in about 3 seconds!) and I am going to be telling you a little about the Bishie-world before you begin your adventure."  
  
So, he launched into the explanation of the Bishie-world, how to catch bishies, a description of half-bishies, and so on. Kila didn't pay a whole lot of attention, so she just spaced out for a little while.  
  
"Well, if you will come here for a moment, I can give you your basic supplies," Pro. Birch said. Kila walked forward and took a belt, a dex, and several bishie-balls.  
  
"Thank you," Kila said politely after she had gotten her things. She exited, walked across the street, got more supplies, (a.k.a.: Capsules, a backpack, other stuff.) and started walking towards a wood.  
  
'Okay, that guy said I have two weeks to catch a bishie. Can't be TOO hard,' Kila thought to herself.  
  
~*~ Half an hour later ~*~  
  
Lost. Totally, completely, and utterly lost. That's where Kila was. Well, at least she thought so. She decided to pull out her dex and check. According to the map, she was near a place called "North Gate Forest Entrance." She figured, 'Might as well try my luck over near there.'  
  
As she walked over to the entrance, she heard a rustling behind her. Fighting instincts told her to attack, but she, mostly, clamped down on that instinct. She whipped around and got a bishie-ball ready.  
  
The bush next to her rustled some more and she inched closer. When she saw a bit of black hair that seemed to be in a white band, she thought she could identify the person as Rei from BeyBlade. She threw the ball and heard a thunk as it landed on the ground. Kila went over to the small clearing cautiously and picked up her ball. Opening it, Rei came out of the ball and looked at her.  
  
"Ummmm...Hello?" Rei said, hoping that this was not the type of girl to glomp bishies.  
  
"Hello! I am Kila, in case you were wondering," Kila said happily.  
  
Rei still looked a little nervous. "Are....Are you going to glomp me?" He asked hesitantly.  
  
Kila smiled gently. "No, Rei. I'm not going to glomp you if you don't want me to. So..... got any idea where we are?"  
  
Rei anime-fell. "What type of question is THAT?? You're the one who's supposed to know where we are at all times!"  
  
Kila glared at him. "Well, excuse me, Mr. High-and-Mighty-I'll-just-over- rule-my-trainer! I've only been here for half a day!"  
  
So, the day wore on with them bickering about random things, FINALLY arriving at a town and stopping there for the night.  
  
~*~ The next morning ~*~  
  
Rei woke up first and attempted to wake his trainer. Kila, however, just groaned and rolled over. In the end, Rei was forced to pour a bucket of water on her to wake her up.  
  
"Wha-? Who-? Where did the !*@&$#% go that did this??" Kila asked, very grumpy.  
  
Rei started backing away, semi-slowly. "Uh.....Eh he he he he he he he he he he he he.... I'm the person?" Rei asked. He ducked just in time to dodge a blow aimed for his head. The two of them ran around the room for about half an hour before Kila gave up and started cooking breakfast.  
  
Rei sighed and sweatdropped. 'That was too close. I really need to learn how to wake someone up without getting my head taken off in the process,' he thought to himself. 


	2. Another friend and a group is formed

Well, here is the second chapter. Please review!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any book, movie, or anime that may be mentioned or used in this story.  
  
~*~ That afternoon ~*~  
  
Kila and Rei were walking around, enjoying the scenery when they heard a loud bang from ahead of them. Kila ran forward recklessly while Rei ran after her, yelling at her to stop.  
  
When she did, Rei ran right into her. He looked over her shoulder and saw Yusuke Urameshi beating up Yahiko Myojin because of something that they had no idea of what it was.  
  
"YUSUKE!! Stop beating up poor Yahiko. He's not even mine, anyway," a girl said, cuffing Yusuke around the head.  
  
"Are you alright, Yahiko?" Narina asked, walking forward. Yahiko nodded and stood up, shaking a little bit.  
  
"Miss Narina, I believe we may have company, that we do," Kenshin said, his eyes narrowing.  
  
"Ummm...Well, Yeah, Kenshin's right, Narina. Only, I was having fun!" Kila said, stepping out with a huge smile on her face.  
  
"Who are you?" the first girl asked.  
  
"My name is Kila, I'm still new, and my only bishie is Rei," Kila said, dragging Rei out behind her. Rei looked around nervously, spotted Inu- Yasha, who was the first girl's, and hid behind Kila. "Wha??"  
  
"Oh, that's right. Rei is like a cat, and Inu-Yasha is a dog demon," The first girl said apologetically. "By the way, the name's Sarana. Sarana Neko." Kila and Sarana shook hands.  
  
"So, Kila, do you want to travel with us?" Narina asked after a few moments.  
  
Kila's eye's lit up. "Really? Of course I would, if that's alright with you."  
  
Rei sighed. "Please don't let her near sugar. I don't think I would be able to stand it if she got sugar-high."  
  
Narina laughed. "Don't worry. I'm the only person that's going to get sugar- high around her, ko-neko."  
  
Inu-Yasha fell over laughing. "You called him KITTEN?!?!" He was laughing really hard. Then...  
  
"Would you shut up, inukoro?!" Kila asked angrily. She was death-glaring Inu-Yasha, and Yusuke was reminded of Hiei.  
  
It was Yahiko's turn to laugh. "Puppy??? That's new! And funny!"  
  
Inu-Yasha hit Yahiko over the head. Kila had to hold back her own laughter as all three got into a big fistfight. (Being Yusuke, Inu-Yasha, and Yahiko.)  
  
Finally, after Yusuke acted like he was the ruler of the world when he defeated Inu-Yasha (Yahiko had been knocked out long ago), Kila fell over. She laughed so hard she nearly cried.  
  
"Would you guys stop doing that??" Narina asked. "Usually, it's me or Sarana that falls over, but this time, it was the newest addition, Kila!"  
  
Kenshin sweatdropped. "Are you alright, Miss Kila?"  
  
"Come on, Kenshin. You don't have to be so formal with me. No miss in front of my name, 'kay?" Kila said, still smiling. Kenshin smiled kindly and nodded.  
  
"So..........Where are we going?" Sarana asked. Everyone anime-fell.  
  
"We are probably just going to wander around, catch bishies, earn money, and fight people, maybe even get a few more to join our little group," Kila said, looking at Narina for confirmation. She nodded.  
  
"Well, then....Let's go, shall we?" Yusuke asked sarcastically. Kila grinned evilly at him, walked past him, and, as she was walking, jumped on him and pinned him to the ground for a few seconds.  
  
"Got ya," Kila said, climbing off him, smirking like there was no end. Yusuke was dumbfounded. He had just been tackled by a girl! "Hurry up, slacker!" Kila called back to him in a voice that imitated Genkai's as best she could. It worked.  
  
"Where's the old hag???" Yusuke asked, getting up immediately and looking around for any sign of his teacher. Kila started laughing again.  
  
~*~  
  
Well, I hope you all liked the second chapter. Anyone who wants to be in the story is welcome to be! Please review! 


	3. Meeting Kuroi and captured

Okay, yes, I did get the idea for the link from just about every bishie- world story I have ever read, the first one being Songwind's. So, I do not own that idea, just the plot and OC's that I came up with.  
  
Incase anyone was wondering, since I gave Kila a description and not anyone else, here they are:  
  
Narina Sakura: 16, about 5'3", has long dark brown hair that is in a pony- tail, chocolate brown eyes, and is usually dressed casually.  
  
Sarana Neko: Also 16, about 5'4", short brown hair that is curly and in a small pony-tail. Hazel eyes, also dresses casually.  
  
~*~ With Kuroi, Kila's older brother...~*~  
  
"Where the @&#$ is she?? She can't hide from me forever!" Kuroi yelled angrily, smashing his fist into the wall next to him, making a dent. "Well, while I'm waiting for that b**** of a sister to come home, I might as well check my email."  
  
Kuroi had also gotten the link to bishie-world. He clicked on it and was transported through to the exact same town, exact same tree, in fact, that his sister had landed in.  
  
"Yo, wake up!" A man yelled from below him. After Kuroi slid down, he said, "Welcome to Bishie-world."  
  
Kuroi got an evil smile on his face as he planned out what he was going to do.  
  
~*~ With Kila and Co. ~*~  
  
Kila suddenly stopped in the middle of the road. She had gotten a HUGE head- ache out of nowhere. She clutched her head, falling to the ground on her knees.  
  
"Kila? What's wrong? Kila!" Narina yelled, rushing over to her side and knealing next to her. She shook Kila. "Kila!! Come on, please, get up."  
  
Sarana stood next to them, observing the scene before her. "Yusuke, pick up Kila and carry her for a while. Do NOT do anything perverted, or I swear, I'll..." Sarana let the sentence hang, threat unspoken, but still there.  
  
Just then, Kila's eyes opened wide and she gasped. "No..." she moaned. "No.... He wasn't supposed to find me here.....No....."  
  
"Who? Who wasn't supposed to find you??" Narina asked urgently.  
  
"Kuroi.........My older brother..." Kila whispered. Everyone gasped.  
  
"You have a brother?!?! You never told us that!" Sarana said.  
  
Kila smiled. "You never asked. I think I'm fine now. Let's continue, shall we?"  
  
Narina nodded and helped her stand up. They continued on their way and heard a rustling in the bushes next to them. Yusuke and Inu-Yasha got into fighting stances in front of Kila, Sarana, and Narina. Kila went slightly red.  
  
Out of the bushes came... a flash of silver, a glint of brown eyes, and a dart towards Kila. The person managed to get past everyone, picked up Kila, and darted off. Rei returned to his bishie-ball and stayed there.  
  
"No! Kila!!!" Sarana and Narina yelled, chasing after the person. Inu-Yasha was running after the person, but eventually lost him.  
  
"D***!" Inu-Yasha yelled as he sprinted back to his trainer.  
  
~*~ With Kila ~*~  
  
"Who are you? Why am I here? Where is this? Why did you kidnap me?" Kila asked as soon as the person had set her down.  
  
"Be quiet!" the man roared, angry.  
  
Kila was quiet and took the chance to survey her surroundings. She was in a cave. It was dark, rather damp, and she could not see very far in front of her face. She stood up and wandered blindly in a random direction. She found herself being pulled back. She felt a warm person pressed against her back and warm breath in her ear.  
  
"I do not think that would be very wise, Kila," the person said.  
  
"How do you know who I am??" Kila asked, very frightened.  
  
"You do not need to know that information, Kila. Now, if you would cooperate with me, then things will be a blot easier for you." The person pressed the cold metal of a blade against her neck.  
  
Kila gulped slightly and nodded, just barely. The person pulled her back and pushed her onto a bed ruffly.  
  
He then flicked on the lights. Kila gasped. Standing in front of her was..... 


	4. The capturer

Yes, I know the part about Kila having a brother was rather unexpected, but I have a good (Coughevilcough) use for him. So, for now, do not worry about him. I guess you might want a bio:  
  
Kuroi Maho: 18, about 5'8", black hair that is slicked back (Think Yusuke), dark brown eyes that look black. Dresses casually most of the time.  
  
Okay, that was not the best, but, on with the story!  
  
~*~ Previously ~*~  
  
Kila gasped. Standing in front of her was.......none other than Bakura! (How many of you were expecting that? Like I said in the last chapter, silver and brown, could have guessed, right?)  
  
Bakura grinned and showed little fangs. "Alright. I can see that you recognize me. No need for introductions, then. Well, come on, on'na. I don't have all day." Bakura walked over to Kila, grabbed her arm, and ruffly shoved her to her feet.  
  
Kila, however, had other plans. She grabbed onto the bed post and clung on as if her life depended on it. Bakura growled a little from annoyance, but still tried to pry her off. Big mistake.  
  
Kila saw her opportunity. Sure, she might get herself killed, but she should at least go out with a bang, right? Kila timed when Bakura's arm was right in front of her face and bit down. Hard.  
  
Bakura yelped and jumped back a little. Kila saw her chance and made a dash for the door. She go as far as the knob before she felt something grab her waist and press the cold metal blade against her neck, yet again.  
  
"That may not have been the wisest course of action, girl. You do realize that, right?" Bakura hissed in her ear.  
  
Kila snorted. "Yeah, sure, whatever. Baka tomb robber," Kila muttered the last sentence. Bakura glared at her for a second before turning around and grabbing Kila by the wrist.  
  
"Let's go, baka on'na," he muttered, pulling her along with him until they came to a fork in the road. Bakura hit Kila over the back of the head and she passed out.  
  
~*~ With Sarana and Narina ~*~  
  
"D*** it! Where the h*** did he take her?!" Narina asked angrily. Everyone looked at her oddly; they have never heard Narina swear so much in one hour.  
  
"The only thing we can do is wait and hope that she can fight off the person that took her," Sarana said. She was rather confident that Kila could fight off a lot of people, not including Yusuke, but a few others. She was pretty confident, anyway.  
  
"Well, I might be able to track her down. I have to find her scent," Inu- Yasha said, looking around at Yusuke. He nodded and they both set off.  
  
"Hey! Wait for me!" Narina and Sarana yelled. 


	5. Saved or not?

I do not own any animes, movies, or books that may be mentioned or used in this book. Like I said earlier, anyone who wants to be in this story is welcome to join, you just have to leave a review. On with the story.  
  
~*~ With Kila ~*~  
  
When Kila woke up, she had a HUGE head-ache, that may have had something to do with the fact that she was hit in the back of the head!  
  
"Ouch," She muttered, ribbing her head. When her hand came back, it had a small amount of blood on it. Her eyes widened.  
  
At that moment, she heard voices outside. She quickly lay back on her back and closed her eyes.  
  
"That was totally uncalled for, Tomb Robber!" A voice said angrily.  
  
"Oh, and I suppose that you would have preferred that she know the way to our town and go blabbing to all her trainer friends, instead of coming away unscathed?" Bakura asked, just as angrily.  
  
"You could have blindfolded her, but, no!, you had to go and hit her over the head!" the first voice said.  
  
"Bakura does have a point, Pharaoh," a second voice interjected. So, Kila thought, I'm in Yu-Gi-Oh! territory, huh? Well, that royally sucks!  
  
"Stay out of this, Tomb Keeper!" Yami said. He was obviously very angry about something. "We cannot take the chance that, if she is the one that rumors tell about, she will be injured!"  
  
"They are not major injuries!" Bakura said, also obviously very angry.  
  
Kila leaned towards the door slightly, wanting to hear some more of this interesting information. Her mind was also at work. 'Who is this girl that they are talking about? And what do they mean by "The one"?'  
  
At that moment, Yami, Bakura, and Marik, Kila guessed from the "Tomb Keeper" comment, entered Kila's room.  
  
"She's not even awake yet, baka! You didn't have to hit her so hard!" Yami yelled, walking over to Kila and shaking her slightly.  
  
Kila cracked open an eye and stared at the three men in front of her. Suddenly, she jumped up and started to hit Bakura over the head. Repeatedly.  
  
"EVIL IDIOT!! Did you have to hit me so hard?? Now I have a big head-ache!" Kila yelled, giving the poor tomb robber one last good smack on the head before turning to look at Yami. "Sorry about that, but I like to get back at people who hit me over the head."  
  
Yami and Marik, on the other hand, were laughing and pointing at Bakura, who had a vein popping out on his head. He stomped over to them and hit them over the head.  
  
"What's so d*** funny?" Bakura growled, looking agitated. Yami and Marik shook their heads.  
  
"Well, now that I'm awake, can I go?" Kila asked, starting to edge towards the door. Unfortunately, or fortunately, depending on who you are rooting for, Bakura got there before her and grabbed her wrist, preventing her from going anywhere.  
  
"No," Bakura said, looking right into her eyes. Kila growled slightly and, though she was not aware of it, started to glow slightly. "Ha! I did choose wisely, Pharaoh!"  
  
"Hmmm...." Yami said, looking closely at Kila. "It IS the right color. She may very well be the one we are looking for."  
  
"Come on!" Marik said, looking at Kila very closely. "It HAS to be her! There is no other explanation for it!"  
  
"I suppose," Yami said, sighing. At that moment, Inu-Yasha and Yusuke burst into the room.  
  
The black/purple glow that had surrounded Kila vanished instantly. "Hey! Dimwit! Over here!" She called, trying to get Yusuke's attention.  
  
"You have two choices: A) you give us the girl quietly, or B) we take the girl by force and leave you with big lumps on your head," Yusuke said, glaring at the three men. He meant business.  
  
"There is NO way that you will get the girl without a fight," Bakura said, standing in front of Kila and getting ready to fight.  
  
"So, Inu-Yasha....Think we can take 'em? Two against three isn't very good odds, but I've had worse," Yusuke said.  
  
Inu-Yasha grinned. "Such as?"  
  
"Such as a whole friggin' army against my friends and I," Yusuke said.  
  
Inu-Yasha nodded. "We can take them. And if we do go..."  
  
"At least we'll go out with a bang!" Yusuke finished, getting a Spirit Gun ready on the end of his finger.  
  
~*~ End of chapter ~*~  
  
So, how did you like it? Like I said before, anyone who wants to get into this story is welcome! 


	6. The finding and saved, this time!

I still do not own any anime, movie, or book that may be used in this story. Please review!  
  
~*~ Previously ~*~  
  
Inu-Yasha nodded. "We can take 'em. And if we do go..."  
  
"At least we'll go out with a bang!" Yusuke finished, getting a Spirit Gun ready on the end of his finger.  
  
~*~ Continuing...~*~  
  
Kila gasped. 'This can't be true! Yusuke and Inu-Yasha plan to fight them, but not fail, which could mean killing or mortally wounding the other three! And if the do die in the process, Yusuke's going to use his Spirit Gun!' "No! Yusuke, Inu-Yasha, don't! I won't let you!" Kila yelled as she ran in between the two "teams" to try to stop the fighting. Bad move.  
  
"Get out of the way, on'na! There is no reason for you to stop us!" Bakura yelled, shoving Kila out of the way and into the wall. Kila landed with a soft "Thump" on the ground, almost unconscious again.  
  
Yami abandoned the fight and went to check on Kila. "Are you alright?" He asked, looking her over for any signs of wounds.  
  
Kila nodded. "I'm fine. I just need you to stop the fight.....before someone gets seriously hurt."  
  
Yami nodded and ran over to them. Yusuke had not yet fired his Spirit Gun and was about to before Rei also popped out of his bishie-ball. Rei and Yami ran into the fray and separated the two teams.  
  
"Guys!" Rei yelled, trying to get Inu-Yasha away from Marik. "If you REALLY want to help Kila, I suggest you stop fighting and tell her what you three wanted her for."  
  
Bakura snorted. "I don't have to," he said, acting like a little kid.  
  
Yusuke glared at him, then got an evil grin on his face. "Oh, really? Well, last time I checked, I could make someone talk and beat the c*** outta them at the same time. It was quite successful, as well."  
  
"I thought I said no fighting, dimwit!" Kila said, managing to get to her feet without any help. "That especially means you, Yusuke Urameshi." She grinned at his disappointed groan.  
  
"And why shouldn't we?" Bakura growled, obviously angry.  
  
"Because I said so, baka," Kila said, smiling. Bakura lunged at her and she dodged to the side, still smiling slightly. "Missed me, missed me, now you gotta kiss me!" Kila sang out as she ran around, Bakura hot on her heels.  
  
"Get back here, you little fox!" Bakura yelled, chasing Kila around the room while everyone else watched with a sweatdrop.  
  
"Alright, CHLIDREN, calm down," Rei said, emphasizing the word "Children." IT worked perfectly. They both turned to him and glared.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean??" Kila demanded of her bishie.  
  
"Nothing!" Rei insisted. "Nothing at all. For you, at least," Rei mumbled. He glanced at Bakura and thought he saw him grin evilly.  
  
"Alright. I'll tell you why. It's because Kila may be a half-bishie, meaning that she has the same powers, at least some of them, as her father. We have yet to discover who her father is, though," Bakura said, glaring at Yusuke and Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Wait a second! You mean to tell me," Yusuke said, looking at Kila, "that she is a half-bishie?!" Bakura merely nodded.  
  
At that moment, Kenshin burst into the room, sword out and his eyes narrowed into slits. "Yusuke! Inu-Yasha! What happened here?" Kenshin asked, hurrying over to them.  
  
"Nothing important. We'll report later," Inu-Yasha mumbled.  
  
"Well, Miss Narina and Miss Sarana are waiting with Yahiko outside the town, guys. We should get going, that we should," Kenshin said, motioning the way out with his hand. Kila nodded and walked outside. Yusuke and Inu- Yasha followed her. Kenshin stayed for a moment. "I would suggest that you check around the borders of this town for intruders. I felt someone else around here. Another trainer. Be careful." With that, Kenshin exited.  
  
~*~ About 20 minutes later ~*~  
  
"FINALLY!" Narina yelled, running over and hugging Kila, who was smiling and laughing. "It took you long enough to get her back here!" She reprimanded Yusuke and Inu-Yasha. They looked away, embarrassed.  
  
Kila laughed some more and looked around. Suddenly, her head started pounding and she knew, from recent events, that that meant that either Kuroi had en evil plan, was doing evil, or was extremely pleased or angry about something. She fell to the ground, clutching her head.  
  
"Kila! What is it? Is it Kuroi again?" Kenshin asked, looking worried.  
  
About at that moment, the pain became so intense that Kila fainted.  
  
~*~ With Kuroi ~*~  
  
"Yes! I have finally caught one of the bishies that will help me capture the world!" Kuroi said, extremely happy. He held out his ball and opened it, coming face-to-face with a very angry Kitiara. (From DragonLance, which I do not own.)  
  
"Who has caught me??" Kitiara demanded, angry.  
  
"I have caught you, Kitiara. My name is Kuroi Maho and I was hoping that you would help me take over the world. I will have one task for you first, though. That would be to help me kill my sister and any friends she may have," Kuroi said, stepping forward with an evil smirk on his face.  
  
"Take over the world, huh?" Kitiara asked, looking interested. "I suppose I could help you, if you really want me to. And I would be more than happy to kill your sister. When do we start?"  
  
Unknown to them, a shadowed figure was in the tree next to them, listening in on their conversation. The figure flitted off, having one thought in mind: 'I've got to tell the fox and the detective. They might be able to help this person, whoever it is. Perhaps it is the half-bishie that I have heard about. I will check when I see her.'  
  
~*~ End of chapter ~*~  
  
So, how did you like it? Interesting, bad, evil, what? Please tell me in a review! 


	7. New friends!

I do not own any anime, book, or movie that is used in this story! GET IT THROUGH YOUR HEADS ALREADY!!  
  
Anyway, for those of you who do not understand, I know that it is supposed to be like Kila never existed in chapter 3, but since Kuroi is a half- bishie as well, and Kila and Kuroi are connected by a mental-link, he still remembers her. Okay, got that straight. Now, on with the fic!!  
  
~*~ Continuing with chapter 7 ~*~  
  
After Kila fainted, Yusuke picked her up and the group was about to walk off to find a hotel when two girls walked up to them. The first girl was about 6'2" with blonde hair and blue eyes. She had a red bandana on with long blue jeans and a white shirt. She also had a blue-and-silver cloak on. The second girl was also about 6'2" with long, raven hair that looked like Kagome's and had brown eyes. She was wearing a leather skirt and tube top.  
  
"Hey, what's up with her?" the first girl asked, looking concerned.  
  
"We don't know," Sakana said truthfully.  
  
"Well ya didn't have to go and tell them!" Inu-Yasha said.  
  
"Would you just shut up?!" Yusuke yelled, glaring at them all. "We really need to get Kila somewhere safe, fast. And hope that her older brother doesn't come and try to kill her."  
  
"Hold on! We can help you!" the second girl said. "We'll introduce ourselves and we will then help you out, if you introduce yourselves, that is!"  
  
"Fine. I'm Narina, and this is Sakana. The unconscious girl is Kila and her only bishie is Rei. My bishies are Kenshin and Yahiko. Sakana's are Inu- Yasha and Yusuke. Kila has an older brother who hates her and is, apparently, trying to kill her. Kila and her brother are supposed to be half-bishies. Can you help us out now?" Narina said, worried about her friend.  
  
"Alright. I am Jade and this is Maria," the first girl said, looking slightly alarmed. "My bishies are Bakura, Malik, Sesshomaru, and Ryou. Her bishies are Miroku, Marik, and Seto Kaiba. How can we help you?"  
  
"First, you can tell us where we can find the nearest town. Second, you could travel with us. Third, you can keep Miroku away from me," Sakana said, looking slightly agitated.  
  
Jade and Maria helped get Kila to the nearest hotel, which took about five minutes, then told more about themselves.  
  
Jade loved chocolate and tried not to glomp bishies to often. She was an overall nice person who enjoys techno stuff.  
  
Maria was a hentai and talked about blood a lot. Sakana thought she was pretty weird while Maria and Narina got into a conversation, getting along perfectly. Jade and Sakana sweatdropped when they saw this.  
  
The whole time that the girls were discussing things, Rei was next to Kila, sitting in a chair. He had not left her side for 3 hours straight. She was still unconscious. A kind of rapping at the window made Rei look up.  
  
Perched on the windowsill was a Hiei, looking rather irritated. Rei hurried to open the window and let his fellow bishie inside.  
  
'Dimwit! Hey, Detective, get your @$$ over here!' Hiei said mentally to Yusuke, who hurried into the room with Rei.  
  
"Yo, Hiei. What's up?" Yusuke asked as soon as he saw his friend.  
  
"I have news for you. It's about that girl you are traveling with. Kila, or whatever her name is. Her brother now has one bishie and a dragon who are more than willing to kill the trainer. He is headed over here now," Hiei said, sitting on the windowsill.  
  
"WHAT?!?! Who is coming to hurt Kila and what bishie does that b@$%^#& have??" Rei asked, looking really worried.  
  
"I believe his name was Kuroi, or something like that. His bishie is Kitiara and she has a dragon, blue. That means trouble for anyone who is to get in the way," Hiei said, looking over at Yusuke.  
  
Yusuke smiled slightly. "This is Kila's first, and only, bishie, Rei. Right now, Kila is in bed. She and her brother are connected and she felt intense pain, blacking out," Yusuke said.  
  
Hiei nodded. "Where is she? I want to go see if it is her."  
  
"She's over here," Rei said, motioning the way to her bed. Hiei walked over and saw what she looked like.  
  
'She fits the description perfectly, but there is something unusual about her, something.... missing. Like a good friend, or a good past. I will have to go into depth later. Now, I have to see if it really is her and, if she is, help her as much as possible,' Hiei thought to himself.  
  
At that moment, Sakana said she would go check on Kila, to see if she was awake yet. She opened the door and saw Hiei standing over Kila with a weird expression on his face. Then, she did the only thing that seemed logical at the moment. She screamed.  
  
Hiei darted to the window and flashed outside while Inu-Yasha burst into the room and asked, "What happened? Why did you scream?"  
  
Sakana was shaking slightly and couldn't say anything. "I saw an uncaptured bishie that was leaning over Kila. I don't know what he was doing to her, but it was weird."  
  
"Who was it??" Inu-Yasha asked, looking at Yusuke.  
  
"It was Hiei, a good friend of mine. He was just reporting to me as he always does," Yusuke said dismisively. Sakana glared at him while Kila had, FINALLY, woken up.  
  
"Hey, what's all the racket about?" Kila asked sleepily. Everyone turned to her and Sakana launched herself across the room, latching on to Kila, who was thoroughly surprised.  
  
"Guys, she finally up!" Yusuke yelled, going in to the other room for a moment. Everyone that was still in there came rushing into Kila's room.  
  
"Ehhhhhh....hi?" Kila said nervously.  
  
"Hi! I'm Jade!" Jade said, bouncing forward.  
  
"My mane is Maria, Kila. It's a pleasure to meet you," Maria said, holding out her hand. Kila shook it hesitantly.  
  
"So.........Narina, Sakana.......how did so many people get into my room and get to know me while I was asleep?" Kila asked, eyes gleaming evilly.  
  
"Ummmmm.......eh he he he he ......bye!" Sakana and Narina yelled as they ran out the door. Kila was up in a second, chasing them and wielding a frying pan.  
  
After Kila had hit Sakana and Narina over the head a few times, she went back to her room. "Sorry for being so rude, I'm just not used to seeing people who care when I wake up," Kila said, looking away. "I need to go to the weapon shop. Where is the closest one around here?"  
  
"It's down the street, to the right, and then a left, then you go down to the end of the lane and there's the shop!" Jade said, confusing poor Kila.  
  
"Huh?" Kila said, looking confused with swirly eyes (@.@).  
  
Jade laughed. "Or I could just show you!"  
  
Kila nodded and stood up from where she had sat down after chasing the two girls.  
  
"We'll go too!" Maria insisted, looking at the other two for support.  
  
"Yeah! Yusuke wanted to try out a sword and I'm sure that Narina can find something interesting in there," Sakana said. Narina nodded.  
  
"Fine," Kila said with a sigh. "You can come." Sakana and Narina high-fived each other.  
  
~*~ About twenty minutes later ~*~  
  
They had finally arrived at the weapons shop, after getting lost twice, courtesy of Jade, and were looking around the shop.  
  
Kila had found a nice katana that had a black sheath and could be engraved with her name easily. She picked it up, unsheathed it, and swung it a few times. It worked like a charm. Kila smiled and decided to get that.  
  
Sakana, Narina, and Maria were looking around the shop when Narina spotted some daggers that might come in handy if needed. She picked up four, one each for Jade, Maria, Sakana, and herself.  
  
Jade hadn't really had any luck, just found a few staffs that looked like they could do sufficient damage if hit on the head with. She picked out one of those and tested it. She smiled as it whizzed through the air. 'Now at least I have a weapon,' She thought to herself.  
  
They all met at the front of the store and paid for the items that they had gotten and Narina handed Jade her dagger while Kila clipped her new katana to her belt.  
  
"So, why'd you chose a katana, Kila?" Jade asked.  
  
"Because, when I was younger, I had had training in using a katana and I still remember it. I've practiced with sticks and stuff. I made sure that I never forgot. Other wise, I could be dead right now," Kila whispered the last sentence. Everyone looked at her oddly, but let the subject drop, as Kila seemed uncomfortable with it.  
  
Just then, there was an explosion ahead of them, on the trail. Standing there with a dragon behind him, was Kuroi.  
  
"Hello, dear sister. I challenge you, to your final battle!" Kuroi yelled, glaring at Kila.  
  
"It's your death!" Kila yelled back at him. They glared at each other, minds battling, when suddenly....... 


	8. The attack

I do not own any book, anime, or movie that is used in this fic. Happy?  
  
~*~ Chapter 8: The attack! ~*~  
  
Kila and Kuroi faced each other, glaring. Then, out of nowhere, a blue dragon flew behind Kuroi, backing him up.  
  
"Like him, dear sister? If you remember he is—"Kuroi said, being cut off by Kila.  
  
"Look, bro. I'm not your 'Dear sister' that you used to hit all the time. I'm different......and that is Kitiara from the DragonLance series. Yes, I remember," Kila said.  
  
"Then there is no need to introduce you to your executioner. Kill her, Kitiara!" Kuroi yelled.  
  
Kitiara swooped down for the final blow when, out of nowhere, a sword blocked her path. Then a black-clad body.  
  
"Well, what are you waiting for, baka on'na? Hurry up and hit your brother!" Hiei said, still blocking Kitiara's attacks. Kila nodded.  
  
Kila ran past the fighting pair, ran behind Kuroi, and nailed him in the face with a right hook. Yusuke was impressed.  
  
Kuroi stumbled back, holing his cheek. Suddenly, his head started pounding. 'What is this?! Where did she get the power to do this?!' Kuroi thought.  
  
Soon, the two were exchanging blows, both getting tired and had head-aches. Kila managed to get one hit across the back of Kuroi's head before she nearly fell.  
  
Kitiara gathered up her trainer and flew off on her dragon, stopped for the time being.  
  
Hiei walked over to Kila and picked her up. Kila, who was still awake, went scarlet.  
  
"I can walk, you know!" She told Hiei.  
  
Hiei scoffed. "In this condition? I think not."  
  
Kila sighed and fell asleep in Hiei's arms, a black eye blossoming as well.  
  
~*~ With Kuroi ~*~  
  
Kuroi also had bruises covering his body, but he was being tended to by Kitiara.  
  
When he woke up, about 6 hours later, his memory was a little foggy, but he remembered the vast majority of what happened. He was still aching all over from his little sister's punches, which he never knew were so hard, and he was fuming. He had been beaten by the girl that he used to hit all the time, used to tease, used to taunt. He had been beaten by a girl that was stronger than he though. He always had wondered why she looked so slim and worked out all the time. Now he knew.  
  
"So, how are you feeling, Kuroi?" Kitiara asked, walking over to him. He smiled slightly.  
  
"I'll live, Kit. Thanks. So, where am I?" Kuroi asked, suddenly curious.  
  
"A cave about 5 miles away from the area where your sister last was. I hope you don't mind being so far away, but I would not have been able to fight off all of the bishies that they had at once." Kit looked away. (By the way, Kit is Kitiara's nickname, actually taken from the book.)  
  
Kuroi nodded slightly. "That's alright. Well, I'm going back to sleep. Watch out for me, Kit." With that said, Kuroi fell asleep, his face smooth and almost innocent looking.  
  
Kitiara smiled and kept watch for anything for the rest of the day while Kuroi slept.  
  
~*~ With Kila ~*~  
  
After Hiei carried her into her room, he and Rei worked on her wounds while the others went over what happened.  
  
"That was definitely weird. I mean, I never thought that Kila of all people would hit another person!" Narina exclaimed.  
  
"In all honesty, I didn't, either. It was strange, though. It was almost as if those two had an old score to settle and Kila had had enough of her brother," Jade said, looking unusually serious. Maria nodded.  
  
"The only thing that bothered me was something Kila said. I believe it was something along the lines of 'I'm not the person you used to hit, Kuroi. I'm different.'" Yusuke said, looking angry and worried at the same time. "If that means what I think it means, then Kila's brother, who is supposed to protect her since he is older, hit her physically and she was hurt by that and wanted to get back at him." Something shone in Yusuke's eyes.  
  
Kila woke up about that time, yawning and looking around. She immediately realized that she was in a lot of pain, but she didn't show it. In fact, she didn't show anything at all except the fact that she was alive, awake, and, in her opinion, absolutely fine. She tried to get up, but felt something push her back down. Hands.  
  
"You really need to get some sleep, Kila," Rei said gently, smiling tenderly at her. "I'll go tell the others that you are awake, but no-one is getting in this room."  
  
Kila shook her head slightly. "Let Yusuke in. Tell him I want to talk to him and Hiei. Privately," Kila insisted firmly when Rei started to object. He nodded and exited.  
  
Yusuke came in a few moments later, and Hiei was already on the windowsill.  
  
"You wanted to talk to us, Kila?" Yusuke asked softly, making it seem like Kila was going to die or get hurt if he talked to loudly.  
  
"Stop it with the cr@p, Yusuke. You know that I know you both heard exactly what I told my brother earlier today. I did mean it. I wanted to explain." Kila's eyes were deadly serious and she let a little of her pain show. She stood up and walked over to the second window, leaning on the windowsill and looking out over the town. "When we were younger, Kuroi and I used to play a game. He called it "Hit your little sister and hope you don't break any bones." I called it "Run away as fast as you possibly can to avoid being hurt." I never liked that game, and failed at it, while Kuroi excelled at it. Later, it wasn't a game anymore. The older we got, the rougher he would be with me. One time, he broke my arm. No-one knew it was him. I told my parents I had fallen over a bench in school and my backpack had landed on my arm, breaking it. It wasn't that farfetched, as my backpack had weighed around 20 pounds at the time. So, my parents bought it and my brother went back to his little "game." Me. I never got a break. I hated it. I really, really, really hated it, but there was nothing I could do. So, finally, one day, my parents let me take lessons on how to use a sword. I excelled in that and practiced all the time, sometimes on my brother, as self defense, and sometimes on targets I would place up." Kila stopped for a moment, a tear close to falling from her eyes. "But, now that I have told you, you two have to promise not to tell anyone else. Do you promise?"  
  
Yusuke and Hiei both nodded, and Kila smiled, a small tear running down her face.  
  
"Thank you so much, you two," she whispered before falling over, tears running freely down her face. Before they hit the floor, they had turned into tear gems. The same black/purple color as the spirit energy that had momentarily flared around her when she was really angry. (When she was captured by the Tomb Robber, in other words.)  
  
Hiei and Yusuke stared in amazement as the tears dropped onto the floor. Yusuke picked them all up and placed them in a small cup near Kila's bedside table while Hiei picked up the now-unconscious Kila. He set her in bed, then exited with Yusuke.  
  
Everyone immediately bombarded them with questions.  
  
"She's fine, just sleeping right now," Yusuke said patiently while Hiei flickered out the window. The noise level immediately went down a few notches.  
  
"Can we see her?" Jade asked. She soon came face-to-face with a very angry fire demon.  
  
"No-one is going in that room until Kila wakes up. Well, Rei and Yusuke can go in, but no-one else," Hiei growled. (Yes, I know that he is being way out of character, but you will see why next chapter.)  
  
"Ohhh, Hiei's getting over-protective!" Yusuke taunted, then ran for his life as Hiei chased him around the room.  
  
"You know perfectly well why I'm acting like this!" Hiei yelled, making Yusuke wince slightly.  
  
"Alright, alright! I give up!" Yusuke said. "It's not my fault that I'm telling you the truth."  
  
Hiei growled and went back over to Kila's room, closing the door with a snap.  
  
"What's gotten into him?" Kenshin asked, looking confused. Everyone else shook their heads, except Yusuke, who knew perfectly well what was going on. He just couldn't tell anyone if he wanted to live. 


	9. The secret

Disclaimer: I do not own any anime, book, or movie that is used in this fic.  
  
~*~ Chapter 9: The secret ~*~  
  
"What's gotten into him?" Kenshin asked, looking confused. Everyone else shook their heads, except Yusuke, who knew perfectly well what was going on. He just couldn't tell if he wanted to live.  
  
Hiei moved over beside Kila and looked down at her. A small smile lit his face as he watched her sleep. She smiled in her sleep, looking really happy and angelic like that. Hiei sighed. 'If only she wasn't tainted, like her brother. If only she was fully trainer, or fully bishie. But, no!, she just had to be half of each. I feel sorry for her. The longer she stays here, the more her bishie side is going to bother her. If she leaves, though, then she will never get a chance to stay here.......with me. *Sigh*' Hiei thought to himself. Little did he know, but Kila was awake and was feeling strange emotions that were not hers or her brother's: guilt, sorrow, fear, and anger.  
  
She opened her eyes and looked right into Hiei's ruby ones. "Hello, Hiei," She said weakly, trying to get up. He pushed her back down. "Hiei? What's up?"  
  
He didn't look at her, just turned away. "Hn. Baka on'na. You're hurt. You don't want to push yourself when you're in this condition."  
  
A vein popped out on Kila's head. "Are you, by any chance, saying that I'm weak, Hiei??" She asked, danger glinting in her eyes. Hiei nodded and she sprang out of bed, lunged at Hiei, missed, and nearly fell over on the floor.  
  
Yusuke burst into the room and saw that Kila was, apparently, trying to kill Hiei. He walked over and saved Hiei by picking up Kila and dumping her in the bed.  
  
"Have you told her yet, Hiei?" Yusuke asked, turning to Hiei. He looked away and Yusuke chuckled. "I'll take that as a 'no.' But why not? There's nothing to lose, I mean, I'm sure she'll be fine knowing that little fact. Come on, Hiei. Or do you want me to tell her?" Yusuke mocked, grinning.  
  
Hiei turned a furious glare to Yusuke. "You keep everyone else out of the room for as long as possible, or until I say otherwise, and I'll tell her. Now go keep everyone out. Now, Detective," Hiei said as Yusuke hesitated. Yusuke left and Kila sat up, wondering what the h*ll was going on.  
  
Hiei sat down next to Kila and put his hand on hers. He met with her amazed eyes. "Listen, on'na........I have something that I have to tell you. But you have to promise not to tell anyone else without my permission, alright?" Kila nodded and Hiei continued. "Well....You know how you are a half-bishie, right?"  
  
"Yeah, I do. What the h*ll does that have to do with anything at all?" Kila asked, starting to get ticked off.  
  
Hiei glanced at the door, then leaned forward and whispered into Kila's ear, "Aishiteru, Imoto." He then kissed her on the forehead and smiled at her.  
  
Kila was shocked. 'Hiei is my older brother?!?! What the? How did that happen?! I'm confused!' "Hiei, what are you talking about?" Kila asked, shaking slightly.  
  
"Well, you have two older brothers. More precisely, two older half- brothers. I am one of them and the other one is the one you fought today. We had the same father, Imoto. You and that pathetic excuse of a brother," Hiei spat out the word "brother" ,"had the same mother. You hare half Hiei bishie and your other brother is half Raistlin bishie."  
  
Kila nodded, then smiled. "Aishiteru, Niisan." Hiei smiled at her again.  
  
At that moment, Yusuke burst into the room and grinned. "Sorry, but I can't keep them out any longer. You'll just have to live with that."  
  
Narina, Sarana, Jade, and Maria all rushed into the room after Yusuke had moved, and by that time, Kila and Hiei had moved apart.  
  
"Kila! Are you okay??" Narina asked, really worried about her friend.  
  
"Yes, Narina, I'm fine. You don't have to worry about me so much. I'll be able to travel again in a day or two. Then, we can go catch more bishies!" Kila said, putting on a smile.  
  
Kenshin, who had just come in, looked at Kila closely. "You might think that you will be able to travel, but you might as well have someone carry you half the time. You are not really in any condition to take long journeys right now, Miss Kila."  
  
Kila frowned slightly. "I thought we agreed that you'd drop the Miss in front of my name, Kenshin," Kila said, looking Kenshin in the eye and avoiding the other comment.  
  
Kenshin backed away nervously as Kila got out of bed. Kila then noticed that she was wearing the same clothes as the ones she had had on and that they were slightly stained with blood.  
  
"Alright, everyone get out of my room.....NOW!!" Kila said as she picked up her katana and advanced on the group. They all ran out, except Hiei, who watched with amused eyes.  
  
Hiei jumped off the windowsill and walked over to Kila, wrapping his arms around her. He just stood there, comforting his younger sister while she leaned against him.  
  
"Alright, Hiei. I'm fine now. Thanks," Kila said as she picked up some clothes to wear after her shower. "If anyone wants me, I'll be taking a shower," She called over her shoulder.  
  
After taking a shower, Kila decided to get some dinner. She found everyone in the living room, playing cards or looking out the windows. As soon as she stepped in, every eye in the room snapped to her.  
  
Kila looked around nervously, then sat down in a chair in one of the darker corners of the room. She was almost invisible there, because of her dark clothes that she was wearing. Everyone hurriedly went to what they were doing before.  
  
Yusuke walked over to Kila and whispered, "Did he tell you, Kila?"  
  
Kila nodded. "I have two brothers. Right. He did, if that's what you're talking about. Don't tell anyone. If you do, I swear, I WILL kill you." Yusuke nodded and backed off.  
  
Kila went to sleep soon after, Rei going with her and everyone else following soon after. Hiei stayed on the windowsill to her room all night. Luckily, Kila had her own room, so no-one knew, except Rei, who didn't bring up the subject.  
  
In the morning, Hiei went over and woke up Kila. "Come on, we have to meet Yusuke," was all he said as he dragged her into the living room.  
  
"Okay, what the h*ll is going on here?" Kila asked angrily.  
  
Hiei looked at Yusuke. "Well, Hiei wants you to catch him so that it won't b suspicious that he is with you all the time. That's all," Yusuke said, looking uninterested.  
  
"What?! I can't catch him! He's...well, you know. I just can't!" Kila said, looking rather amused, yet still petrified at the thought of catching her own brother.  
  
"I though this might be a problem," Yusuke said. He grabbed one of Kila's bishie-balls and tapped Hiei on the head with it. Hiei was sucked inside it and Yusuke handed the ball back to Kila.  
  
Kila opened the ball and Hiei came out again, looking a little annoyed, but that was it. She glared at Yusuke and Hiei before going back into her room to take a shower.  
  
By the time the others were up, Kila had taken a shower, brushed her hair, and had gotten Rei to put it in a braid for her. They were soon on their way again after breakfast.  
  
Suddenly, a girl of about 16 walked past them in a hurry and accidentally bumped into Kila.  
  
"Sorry," The girl said. "I'm really sorry about bumping into you, kid, but I haveta go now. Maybe I'll see you around!" The girl was about to leave, but Kila caught her long-sleeved, green shirt and held on. Now that she got a good look, the girl had waist long, unruly dark-brown hair. She also had green eyes that had purple flecks in them. She was about 5'1" and had dark, forest green pants on as well.  
  
"Wait a moment!" Kila said. "Who are you and why are you in such a hurry?"  
  
"My name is Yukino Yakudatsu, Yuko for short, and I'm running from my Koga!" The girl said, looking around nervously. "I accidentally pushed him into a lake and now he's trying to kill me!"  
  
Yusuke, Kila, Yahiko, and Jade all burst out laughing. Hiei chuckled with Maria and Sarana while Narina was covering her mouth. Kenshin merely smiled.  
  
"Oh, come on! It's not funny, you guys!" Yuko yelled, looking agitated.  
  
"Sorry Yuko, it just sounded funny the way you said it!" Kila said, still laughing a little bit. "So, why are you running from Koga? I would face him head-on. Much easier that way."  
  
Suddenly, Yuko seemed to change a little bit. Her personality, at least. "Well, it happened to be easier to run at the time. But, now that you mention it, fighting does seem better. Besides, I can always open his bishie-ball and then he'll regret attacking me!" Yuko grinned evilly, along with Kila.  
  
Rei started backing away. "Uhhhh....guys? You might want to back away. I know that evil look, and that means trouble." Everyone else agreed and Hiei jumped into a tree not too far away from Kila's head.  
  
Koga came up and looked at the two girls: One of them was his trainer and the other one was glowing very slightly with a purple/black aura. He decided not to mess with that one. Yuko he could deal with later.  
  
Yuko and Kila waited for the attack that never came. They both looked at Koga to see that he was leaning on a tree, watching Kila.  
  
The others deemed it safe to come out and walked out from their hiding places to see Kila and Koga glaring at each other. Just when Rei was about to suggest that they go get lunch, there was a loud explosion from the trees up ahead of them. Without a word, Kila raced off to find the source, everyone else trailing behind her. Hiei caught up with her easily and the two ran to the source.  
  
What they saw made Hiei's eyes widen and Kila gasp. The trees on both sides of the forest were burned and there was one boy standing in the middle of it all. Kila ran up to him as he was about to blast again and.........  
  
~*~ End of chapter 9 ~*~  
  
Wow. This took me a while to type because I kept being interrupted. Well, in case anyone was wondering, here are the Japanese translations: Baka = fool, idiot, stupid.  
  
On'na = woman, girl.  
  
Imoto = Younger sister  
  
Niisan = older brother  
  
Well, there you go. Please review and anyone who wants to be in the story is welcome! Just leave me a review or an e-mail! 


	10. Danny and what the heck was that?

Disclaimer: I do not own any anime, movie, or book used or mentioned in this fic.  
  
Okay, this is REALLY starting to tick me off! I only have 7 reviews and 9 chapters! ;__; I feel so unloved!! Well, if you are reading this, please review!! Well, I missed one translation last chapter: Aishiteru = I love you (Roughly translated) Now, on to the fic!  
  
~*~ Chapter 10: Danny, and what the hack is that?! ~*~  
  
Kila ran up to him just as he was about to blast again and rammed into his side, just hard enough to make him lose his balance. It ended up that he fell over, taking Kila with him as he fell. Kila fell on top of him and hurriedly got off him, blushing. Hiei snorted slightly and allowed a small smile to cross his face at how childish his sister was acting.  
  
"Okay, who the h*ll was that that hit me, and where the h*ll did the b*st*rd go?!" The boy asked, getting up and dusting himself off. He glared at Kila and his gaze moved to Hiei, who challenged him with a glare of his own. The boy relaxed a little tiny bit.  
  
"Uhhh.....Well, I was the one who hit you and I'm running away right now!" Kila said, starting to run. The boy moved so fast that Hiei had a little bit of trouble following his movements. The boy reached for a bishie-ball at his belt, opened it, and told the person to get the girl and gently bring her back.  
  
It turned out that it was a Goku that the boy had called upon and Goku picked up Kila, very gently, and set her back down in front of the boy. The boy smiled very slightly at his Goku, who smiled back and floated to a tree and sat in it.  
  
"Well, miss, are you the one that hit me?" The boy asked, looking at Kila, who was pretty much petrified.  
  
"Yeah, I am. So what?" Kila asked, putting up a tough-girl act to hide the fact that she was scared. The boy grinned.  
  
"I know you're scared. There's no need to be. I just wanted to know who it that dared to hit me, that's all," the boy said. "By the way, my name is Danny. And you would be...?"  
  
Kila shook off her fear easily and shook the hand that was offered. "My name is Kila Maho. I was wondering how you did that and why," Kila said, looking at Danny with a new interest.  
  
"Well," Danny said, rubbing the back of his head nervously. "I did that by training with Goku for a couple of years, and I got rather ticked off." Danny grinned. "But, anyway, how come I feel a strong spirit about you, like you're a half-bishie?"  
  
Kila's smile faded and she backed away by a few steps. Hiei flickered in front of her in a defensive position. Danny chuckled.  
  
"So, you're brother is a Hiei, right? More precisely, this one," Danny said, still chuckling. Kila gave him a panicked look. "Don't worry. I won't tell anyone. So, would you mind if I came with you?"  
  
"No, I wouldn't mind, but I'd have to ask my friends as well," Kila said, looking at Hiei in a way that said, "Okay, you are too over-protective of me." Danny nodded and followed her to the others.  
  
As soon as Narina saw them, she squealed and said, "Kila's got herself a boyfriend!!" She was on the ground a moment later with a HUGE lump on her head. Kila was in front of where she had been standing, her katana still in it's sheath, but right where Narina's head would have been a moment ago.  
  
Yusuke burst out laughing with Yuko, Jade, Maria, Sarana, Yahiko, and Inu- Yasha. Hiei chuckled and Danny sniggered. Kila just looked really ticked off.  
  
"Never. Say. That. Again. If. You. Want. To. Live," Kila growled, glaring at Narina. She nodded and moved over to stand behind Kenshin, who smiled and shook his head slightly.  
  
Danny looked around the group and still found that Kila was the most interesting in the meaning of special abilities or powers....wait, scratch that. One girl, with dark brown, unruly hair, he noted, had two spirits floating around her. One was a wolf, and the other was a human ninja, from the looks of it. He smiled slightly. He would have to investigate that later.  
  
"So, Kila, who are these people?" Danny asked, looking around at the group.  
  
"Well, the one I just hit is Narina, that one is Sarana, the tall one with blonde hair is Jade, the other tall one is Maria, and the last one is Yuko," Kila introduced her friends to the Danny. "Guys, this is Danny. And, NO, he is NOT my boyfriend." Kila glared around at her friends.  
  
"So, Kila......why do you have the spirit of a bishie---well, partly, anyway?" Danny asked. He noticed that Kila tensed up and turned her glare to him. He was taken aback at how menacing she could be.  
  
"I thought you knew the answer to that?" Kila asked coldly, sounding a lot like Hiei. "I am half Hiei bishie, and my brother is half Raistlin bishie. Any other questions?" Kila's voice stayed cold and emotionless.  
  
"Nope," Danny said, shaking his head. "So, where are we going? Anywhere in particular?" It seemed that he had hit a better subject, for Kila relaxed and stopped glaring.  
  
"No, not really. We just wander around and catch bishies, pretty much," Kila said, looking at Danny. "We just go wherever and do stuff. That's basically it. Oh, yeah. We also have to defeat my brother before he kills me. He tried before." It was then that Danny noticed bruises all over Kila's body and the fact that she had a black eye.  
  
He winced when he saw all her injuries. "Ouch. That's gotta hurt a bit," Danny said, looking Kila over. He saw a lot of bruises, even for a blackbelt. He was rather surprised that she was still walking, let alone running and ramming into someone. "Hey, are you okay?" He asked as she stumbled slightly.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine," Kila said through gritted teeth. She felt herself being lifted into the air by someone, she had been looking at the ground, and looked up into their face. It was Danny. (By the way, for those of you who are wondering, Danny is about 5'6" and is 16.) "You really don't have to carry me, Danny. So, set me down this instant!" Kila yelled, struggling to get out of his grip. He only held her tighter.  
  
Kila sighed in frustration and looked over at Hiei with a pleading look on her face. He shook his head and glanced at the others. Kila turned her gaze to Yusuke, who smirked at her.  
  
'Listen, Detective, I REALLY need help right now. Please, just help me here!! I really can walk on my own, I was just a little tired! Get him to put me down, please Yusuke!' Kila asked him mentally. Yusuke sighed and nodded.  
  
"Hey, Danny, Kila can walk! You can put her down now!" Yusuke said, walking up to Danny, who had been walking towards the nearest hotel, which happened to be the one that they had been staying at.  
  
Danny nodded and set Kila down, careful not to move her too much, in case he hurt one of her wounds or bruises. "So, where are we going now? How about lunch?" Danny suggested, looking purposely at Kila.  
  
Everyone but Kila agreed. Kila trailed behind the rest of the group. Hiei walked with her, looking worried. They walked in silence until they reached the entrance.  
  
"Do you want to eat out here or in there with them?" Hiei asked, looking very concerned.  
  
"I'll go inside, Hiei. Don't worry. I'll be fine. I just need to rest a little bit," Kila said as she stepped inside the place and looked around. She spotted her friends sitting at a long table with most of their bishies out and eating something as well. It was rather amusing, really: to see all the bishies out at once and eating at a table that was really 4 or 5 tables placed together. She snickered quietly and went over to get a table in the back.  
  
As she passed her friends' table, a hand flew out and grabbed her wrist, preventing her from going anywhere. She was then pulled into a chair next to the person. It was Danny. He flashed her a smile and went back to talking about something or other to Maria and Yuko.  
  
Kila was really starting to get a head-ache. All the noise and heat in the room was not really helping either. She had plenty of water and all that, but she was starting to ache all over and her head-ache got worse almost every second. She thought she saw Danny slip something into her drink once, but shrugged it off, saying that it must have been her imagination.  
  
Kila fell asleep soon after Danny HAD slipped something into her drink. He said that he would go put her back in her room, but took a little longer than necessary. He opened the door, set Kila down on the bed, and then proceeded to gently prod into her mind. He found that her mind was being blocked by something extremely powerful...and angry.....and over-protective of her.....  
  
Danny gulped slightly. Hiei was guarding Kila's mind and knew everything that tried to get in. If Kila let him in, on the other hand, then Hiei wouldn't take notice. Sure, he was a good guy, but he wanted to know how she gotten those bruises and the scars he saw along her arms and legs as he had carried her back. Oh, well. He would just have to ask her when she woke up. So, he settled himself in a chair and waited for her to wake up.  
  
~*~ In Kila's dream ~*~  
  
Kila was having a dream that she was in a demon-like form. She was all red, her eyes and hair had changed to red, and she was holding some sort of energy-looking ball. She was facing her brother, who was wearing black robes that covered him, and saw that he was holding a blue ball that was exactly like hers, only that his was freezing to the touch, whereas hers was burning to the touch. And the color difference.  
  
"Well, Kuroi, you have earner you're name: Black Magic," Kila said, holding her energy ball higher.  
  
"You have earned you're nickname: Hi Maho, or Fire Magic," Kuroi stated, looking Kila strait in the face. "But now will be your final destruction and I will rule this world."  
  
"How about this, Kuroi Maho. We each give it one go, all of our power into one shot each. Whoever survives is the winner," Kila said, fangs showing as she grinned.  
  
Kuroi grinned back at her. "Sounds fine to me, Kila Maho. Now, we start!" Kuroi yelled, powering up his orb. Kila did the same and soon the two balls were bigger than the wielder.  
  
"Alright, Kuroi. We launch on three. One.......two........THREE!!" Kila screamed the last word as she threw her energy ball at Kuroi, who threw his at the same moment.  
  
The two watched, backing up their blasts as they battled. Kila silently added a bit of her own life energy, twined with a bit of Kuroi's, and pressed it deep into her own energy ball. It started to move forward on Kuroi, who started to have doubts about whether or not he could win.  
  
Suddenly, there was a big explosion as both of the orbs exploded. Kila screamed and Kuroi was knocked unconscious.  
  
~*~ End Kila's dream ~*~  
  
Kila woke up with a scream and felt around for something to hold on to, to make sure that this was real.  
  
"Shhh...calm down.....calm down....it's alright....I'm here for you..." A soothing voice whispered into her ear. Kila calmed down a little and turned to face the person. It was Danny.  
  
"AHHHHHHHH! WHAT THE H*LL ARE YOU DOING IN MY FRIGGIN' ROOM, PERVERT!! GET OUTTA MY ROOM BEFORE I KILL YOU!!!" Kila yelled, hitting poor Danny over the head with a book that happened to be right next to her.  
  
Danny ran out of the room, covering his head and sending a glare or two back to Kila, only to be met and beaten by her own glare. Hiei caught him in the living room and looked at him in a way that said, "Tell me what happened or I'll just have to force it out of you."  
  
"Kila screamed, must have had a nightmare, I went over to comfort her, then she called me a pervert for being in her room and threatened to kill me if I didn't get out of there," Danny summarized, leaving out the part where Kila had practically been sitting in his lap. Hiei nodded and flickered off.  
  
Kila, meanwhile, was scarlet and was cursing to herself in Japanese. "Norou. Norou. Nani ano jigoku de atta sono hentai temee okanu no naka ni watashi heya?" (What the h*ll was that perverted b*st*rd doing in my room? Norou means d*mn.) Kila asked herself. "It can't have been that bed, though. Oh, well." Kila got up, walked outside, saw Hiei and Danny talking, and hid in the shadows.  
  
'Hiei?' She called to him telepathically. No response. 'Hiei? Hiei! Hiei! HIEI!!' She finally mentally yelled, and saw Hiei wince, very slightly.  
  
'What is it, baka?' Hiei asked her.  
  
'I need to talk to about a dream I just had. Please hurry!' With that said, Kila went back into her room and waited for Hiei.  
  
As soon as Hiei came into her room, Kila saw that he was slightly agitated about something. He looked at her and smiled a tiny bit when he saw the concern on her face, but quickly walked over and sat next to her.  
  
"Hiei, I'm....I'm scared," Kila whispered, barely audible. Hiei looked at her oddly. "I just had this....dream, whatever you want to call it. I was in a demon-like form and I had a giant red orb in my hands that was burning to the touch. Kuroi was wearing all black robes and had an ice-blue orb that was freezing to the touch. We threw the orbs at each other after making a deal that whoever survived won the battle. I did...something and both of the orbs exploded, sending both of us flying backwards and Kuroi was knocked unconscious. I, apparently, blacked out then as well because the dream ended right there." Kila shivered uncontrollably and leaned a little closer to Hiei.  
  
Hiei frowned as she finished. "What did you look like, Imoto?" He asked gently, using his new nickname for her. She was still shivering so he wrapped his arms around her and brought her into a comforting embrace.  
  
"I was all red, my hair, my eyes, everything. I also had fangs and I seemed....more powerful than before, in a way. I don't know how to describe it. It was almost as if I was on fire, but that was not harming me or that I had flames inside of me, warming me and giving me power," Kila said, still shivering slightly. Hiei hugged her tighter, thinking.  
  
'Well, there are all the signs that she may be able to have a demon form even though she is only a hanyou. (Half-breed) I just hope that she doesn't realize that. It might cause her pain to transform because her ningen body is weaker than it should be, especially right now. I will protect her, but I might not always be there,' Hiei thought to himself, looking slightly puzzled.  
  
It was around midnight, so Kila was very tired, even though she got more sleep than necessary that day. She slowly fell asleep in Hiei's embrace, comforted and peaceful, for now. Hiei lay her down on her bad and watched her sleep all night. In the morning, he flickered to the living room before she could wake up.  
  
When Kila woke, she realized that something was sitting on her stomach. She opened her eyes and looked right into Koto's. (Her cat, for those of you who remember) Kila smiled and removed the cat, who jumped onto the chair right next to her.  
  
At that moment, Narina burst into the room, holding a bishie-ball and looking really happy. She danced around for a few moments before calming down enough to actually talk without squealing.  
  
Kila looked at her oddly and Narina opened the bishie-ball to reveal.....Kurama! Kila smiled at him, and he smiled back. Then, out of nowhere, Kila felt a small tug at the energy levels around her. Her eyes narrowed and she snapped her head around to look at the door to Narina's room, where Yusuke was with Sarana.  
  
She stood up and went to check it out. She found Yusuke, holding his finger in front of him like he was about to fire a Spirit Gun, and Yahiko, wide- eyed and hiding behind Inu-Yasha.  
  
Kila launched herself across the room and rammed Yusuke in the shoulder with her own. He lost his balance and fell over, taking Kila with him. They both fell to the floor in a heap, Yusuke on top. Kila was pinned to the ground and couldn't move. Then she felt a hand on her in places it shouldn't be......  
  
"YUSUKE URAMESHI!! YOU BAKA HENTAI TEMEE!!! GET THE H*LL OFF OF ME THIS INSTANT!!" Kila screamed, her spirit energy levels shooting through the roof. She heard soft laughter and glared up at Kurama, who looked at her with amusement in his eyes. Kurama smiled at her then help Yusuke up.  
  
Kila glared at Yusuke as soon as she got up and smacked him around the head with her fist. She immediately shook out her hand, and Yusuke fell over with swirly eyes. She grinned down at him triumphantly and stepped over him to get to Kurama. Hiei flashed in beside her and the walked up to Kurama.  
  
"So, Hiei, I see you have found her," Kurama said, his eyes twinkling. Hiei glared and Kila growled slightly, just barely audible above the amount of noise her friends were making.  
  
"Tell one single soul and die, fox," Kila said, glaring full force at him. Kurama took a tiny step back and then nodded, not wanting to be killed right then. Kila nodded and sat down on a chair in the corner, not noticing that Danny was missing.......  
  
~*~ End of chapter 10 ~*~  
  
Well, there you go. 10 chapters. And still only 7 friggin' reviews!! I feel REALLY unloved at this moment in time. ;__; Well, I will try to update as soon as possible, but I don't know when that will be because I have practically no readers for this. I might just take this story off since no- one seems to like it. Oh, well. Since no-one gives a d*mn, I might as well. *Looking really depressed*  
  
Hiei: Take this off and die, ningen. *Draws katana and steps closer to me*  
  
Me: You're just saying that because you get to blast people and things later and you get to have a lot more fun than I should allow.  
  
Hiei: Hn. *Looks really annoyed*  
  
Me: Well, for anyone reading this, please review before I get really depressed and just take the story off. Ja. 


	11. Karasu and serious wounds

Disclaimer: I do not own any movie, book, or anime that is used in this fic. I do own Kila and the plot, however!!  
  
Yes!! I have more reviews than chapters!! COOL!!! Well, here's the eleventh chapter of Kila's Bishie-World Adventure!  
  
~*~ Previously on Dragon Ball Z...errrrr.....Kila's Bishie-World Adventure...~*~  
  
"Tell one single soul and die, fox," Kila said, glaring full force at him. Kurama took a tiny step back and then nodded, not wanting to be killed right then. Kila nodded and sat down on a chair in the corner, not noticing that Danny was missing.....................  
  
~*~ Continuing ~*~ (I just LOVE these things cause it makes the reader slightly ticked off!!! Go me!!!)  
  
Danny was heading towards his home, which was also where his partner lived. Her name was Jessica and they worked together to find new things in the world and they were also working on things like improving bishie-balls. Danny was the one that could hack computers and change programs and Jessica was the one that was smarter, older, and more experienced. She was also the one that would solve riddles and problems.  
  
"Hey, Jessica! Where the h*ll are you?" Danny yelled. He looked around as he heard a small crash and sighed. Jessica had fallen off a ladder and onto one of the desks, not hitting anything, luckily, but making rather a lot of noise.  
  
"Oh, hi Danny!" Jessica said as she got off the table. She went over to her computer and motioned for Danny to follow her. "Hey, look at this. I've got some information on the girl that you wanted."  
  
Danny sat down in the chair in front of Jessica's computer and started reading.  
  
Name: Kila Maho, Age: 15, Height: 5'5", Weight: *Cencored*, Mother: Bara Maho, Father: Hiei Jaganshi, Sibling(s): Kuroi Maho, Past: Mother died when Kila was 5. Kila had to live on her own, as her brother never liked her and would never have taken care of her. Kila resorted to stealing and doing special jobs (such as assassinations) to get money. Other than that, she was a normal girl. Kila learned very early how to use a sword and soon started to learn piano as well. Kila became a very skilled fighter and left to her brother's house when he called her. There, he abused her and made her do more killing and stealing. Kila now has many scars from the encounters with her brother. Kila moved to her friend's house and lived there for a while. Soon after moving, Kila received the e- mail with the link to Bishie-World. She came here, made a few friends, and found out about her bishie half. She recently had a fight with Kuroi, seriously injuring both of them. Kuroi was taken away by his only bishie, Kitiara, and Kila was taken to a hotel by her brother, Hiei, and he tended to her wounds. She is now traveling with a group of her friends. Bishies: Rei and Hiei.  
  
Danny read this all quickly and started thinking. 'Well, that explains the bruises and scars. I didn't know all this, though. I wonder if anyone else does. If not...... Oh, the blackmail!' Danny thought to himself. (*Insert evil laugh and maniac music here*) "Alright, now we have some background information. Later today, we'll go meet up with her and her friends and you can introduce yourself and we'll travel with them," Danny said, not looking at his rather ticked-off partner.  
  
"And who put YOU in charge of ME??" Jessica asked, really ticked off by now.  
  
"Oh, no one. Just the fact that I can hack the computers and you would fail without me," Danny said, smirking at Jessica. Her Legolas came and quickly pulled her off to their room.  
  
Danny sighed. 'Looks like there's no need to get into her head now, anyway. Oh well. I know that all I'll see in there is stuff that I already know, so there's no point in even trying.' Danny sighed. He might as well go and see if there was anything good on TV.  
  
~*~ With Kila and the others ~*~  
  
"Hey, has anyone seen Danny lately?" Kila asked, looking around. All her friends just shook their heads. She sighed and went over her dream in her head again. Then, realization hit her. 'Wait, I'm half-bishie, right? Well, even if I am a hanyou, I would have demon form right? Inu-Yasha does, but only when he gets really really angry. So, maybe mine is like that as well. Or mine could be depending on the moon or something. I'll just have to wait and see.'  
  
"Hey, Kila! Want to come on a walk with us?" Narina asked, looking over at Kila. Kila nodded and stood up. Rei and Hiei followed her out the door, along with Kurama, Kenshin, Yahiko, and all the others.  
  
"Wow," Jade said softly to herself. All of the cherry blossoms were in bloom right then and everything had a slightly unrealistic look to it. Kila walked under the trees, not noticing that a lot of cherry blossoms swirled around her. Kurama smiled at his handiwork.  
  
Hiei smiled slightly as he saw his sister start running after her cat, yelling things like, "NEKO!! GET OVER HERE BEFORE I KILL YOU!!!!" It was amusing, actually. He heard someone laughing in front of him and looked around the tree in front of him to see Danny, leaning against the tree and watching Kila chase her cat.  
  
"So, Danny, where were you this morning?" Hiei asked, standing next to Danny.  
  
"Oh, I was checking on my friend," Danny said, waving a hand slightly. "She's fine and she'll be here later. She wants to travel with you guys." Danny looked at Hiei. Yep, still emotionless.........  
  
Hiei nodded slightly and went to chase after his sister.  
  
Kila had finally caught her cat and was heading back towards her friends when she realized that she had no idea where she was. "Darn it," She hissed softly to herself. Suddenly, pain exploded in her ankle. Kila fell to the ground, looking at her ankle. Blood was flowing from a wound that had, seemingly, just appeared out of nowhere. She cursed as another wound appeared on her upper left arm.  
  
Kila let go of her cat and told her quickly to go get the others. Kila looked around as she heard someone approaching. She heard the person stop next to her and looked up into the violet eyes of Karasu. She gave a small yelp and tried to get away from him, but ended up hitting another one of his bombs.  
  
'Hiei!! Hiei, help! I'm being attacked by Karasu and I can't esc---' Kila was cut off mid-sentence when another bomb, this one near her chest, exploded. She gave a small scream of agony, collapsing to the ground.  
  
"I bet your wondering why I'm attacking you, right, girl?" Karasu asked, walking over to Kila and squatting next to her. He lifted her head up so that he could see her eyes. "Well, it's simple, really. If you are allowed to live any longer than this, you will go into your demon form tonight and you will kill Kuroi. We can't have that, now, can we?" Karasu teased, smiling sadistically.  
  
Hiei, who had just barely heard Kila's message, was sprinting towards where he last felt her energy. Danny and one of his friends, Jessica, were following him. Hiei came upon a clearing in a forest and saw Kila, on the ground with a few wounds, and Karasu, standing over her as if ready to go for the kill. Hiei unsheathed his sword and sliced Karasu's back.  
  
Karasu turned sharply only to be smashed in the face by Hiei's fist. (As you can probably tell, I do NOT like Karasu at all and I like to torture him. Sorry to all Karasu fans, I just plain don't like him.)  
  
Jessica had her Shin (Supreme Kai) and her Piccolo attack Karasu. Karasu whirled in their direction, only to be hit full in the face by one of Danny's blasts. Karasu was thrown backwards and was knocked out. Ouch.  
  
"Oops," Danny said, scratching the back of his head. "I went a little overboard, didn't I??" He laughed a little bit, nervously, then looked over at Kila and gasped.  
  
Kila was laying on the floor, not moving, her breathing very shallow and her wounds still bleeding profusely. She had already fainted and Karasu had planted one last bomb on her right should, going so deep that you could almost see the bone.  
  
"Kila! Kila, get up!!" Hiei said, rushing over to his sister. She did not move and stayed still, not even twitching at all. Hiei picked her up, careful not to hurt her any more then necessary, and raced to the nearest hospital. He told the nurse that Kila had passed out and that she had been attacked by a wild bishie.  
  
"Was anyone with her?"  
  
"Not at that moment, no. She had run ahead of the group to grab her cat," Hiei said, glaring at the nurse in a way that said, 'Enough questions already! She is dying and you are playing 20 questions!'  
  
The nurse told Hiei to follow her and Hiei set Kila down on a table. "You will need to leave while we treat her. Go get your friends if you like, and you will be able to visit her in a few hours."  
  
Hiei nodded and left. He found all the others about half an hour later.  
  
"Where is Kila?"  
  
"Is she gonna be alright?"  
  
"What happened to her?"  
  
"Can we see her, Hiei?"  
  
"WOULD YOUALL SHUT UP FOR A MOMENT?!?!" Hiei finally yelled, seriously ticked off. Everyone fell silent. "Kila was attacked by a wild Karasu and I left her at a hospital. We can see her in a few hours. Right now, she is still unconscious," Hiei said. "I do not know if she will be alright or not right now."  
  
"How can you tell that she's still unconscious?" Danny asked, looking interested.  
  
"Our mental link, baka. I can't feel anything from her side. That's how," Hiei said, snorting slightly.  
  
"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm gonna go back to the hotel for a while," Yuko said, turning and starting to go back to the hotel.  
  
"Aren't you worried about her??" Narina asked angrily.  
  
"Of course I am. I just know that she's gonna kill anyone who gets overly- worried about her. Or anyone who stays by her bed except Hiei," Yuko said, grinning at them.  
  
~*~ 5 hours later ~*~  
  
Hiei had gone back to check on Kila. She was still asleep, but the doctors had stopped the blood flow. They had informed Hiei that she may never be able to use her right arm again, however. The bomb had hit her bone to some degree and had torn several of the muscles. The doctors did not know if she would make a full recovery or not. They had also said that they did not know if she would even ever wake up from her coma. After losing so much blood, she had fallen into a deep coma and was not expected to come out.  
  
Hiei sat by Kila's bed, holding her hand and trying not to cry. He was also thinking of the best way to break the news to the others. THAT was going to be difficult.  
  
Finally, Hiei left Kila's bedside and flickered off to the hotel. He sat on Kila's bed, thinking some more. After much mental debating, he decided on one course of action.  
  
Hiei went into the living room where everyone was gathered and sat down by the window. Everyone looked at him expectantly.  
  
"Kila's wounds have been treated, but the doctors don't know if she'll ever be able to use her right arms again," Hiei said, not looking at any of them. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. "Of course, they don't know if she'll wake up either. After losing so much blood, Kila fell into a coma and isn't expected to wake up."  
  
Everyone's eyes grew wide. Narina and Yuko covered their mouths with their hands, gasping slightly. Sarana started crying and Jade and Maria bowed their heads. Danny looked shocked and didn't believe what he heard, trying to convince himself that it wasn't true, that Kila would wake up. Jessica lowered her eyes and a silent tear ran down her face. All the bishies went to comfort their trainers.  
  
Hiei sat alone, a small tear making it's way down his face. It turned into a perfect black jewel and landed in Hiei's palm. Hiei grasped it and flickered out the window.  
  
~*~ End of chapter 11 ~*~  
  
I know, a little more on the depressing side, but I felt that I had to put something else in there so that I wouldn't bore you all to death. Leave a review or I'll make YOU get blasted to smithereens by Karasu!!! 


	12. The awakening

Disclaimer: I do not own any anime, movie, or book that is used in the making of the fiction. I do own Kila, Kuroi, the plot, and the demon half of Kila. Enjoy this chapter!  
  
Chapter 12: The awakening   
  
(In Kila's dream/nightmare/wherever she is)  
  
Kila was looking at a scene from her past. When she first moved in with her brother, Kuroi.  
  
"Let me go, jerk!" The younger Kila yelled as she tried to get away from her brother's grasp. He only jerked her into his room and threw her into the wall.  
  
"Shut up, you useless btch!" Kuroi yelled, hitting Kila across the face. (The present time Kila (The one that has bishies) will be referred to as older Kila. Younger is just Kila.)  
  
Kuroi smacked Kila around a little bit, getting a bit bruised himself, then shoved her onto the bed and ....... (I'm not going to tell you, but the first person to get it right gets a cookie or pocky! Whichever one I feel like giving out at the moment.)  
  
Older Kila closed her eyes tightly and looked away from the horrid scene, her younger self's screams penetrating the darkness around her. Older Kila sobbed into her hands, not daring to look at the "screen" again.  
  
(Outside the dream)  
  
Hiei was sitting next to Kila, the tear gem on a necklace that he had put over her head, when she started to cry softly. He wiped away her tears and looked at his younger sister. 'If she dies, what will I do? I would have nothing here now. Wait. Yes, I do. I have to fight Kuroi, whether Kila is alive or not. I would owe her that much,' Hiei thought to himself. 'I'm gonna go train.'  
  
He flickered out the window and went to see if anyone was still awake. He found that almost everyone was awake. He sat down and watched as, one by one, the sad companions walked to their rooms. Jess was the last one up.  
  
"Hey, Hiei?" She asked softly, looking over at him.  
  
"Hn?"  
  
"What will we do if Kila dies?" Jess asked, trying not to cry.  
  
"We'll just have to defeat Kuroi. That is what she lives for now. To get her revenge and "save the world" from Kuroi. We would owe that much to her, at least," Hiei said, not looking at the sad trainer. "You should get to bed."  
  
Jess nodded and went to sleep. Hiei sat on the chair all night, on guard for anything, any sign of life from his sister's half of their link. There was nothing. Finally, he drifted off to sleep.  
  
(One week after Kila's accident. She has not awoken yet.)  
  
As everyone was walking around, in one big group, Yuko suddenly got a good idea.  
  
"Hey, how 'bout we go check and see if there is any gym or something around here. I dunno about you guys, but I want to keep my skills up! And bet some money!" Yuko said, looking around at the group.  
  
Most everyone nodded. The only person that didn't was Danny, who wandered off, saying that he "Have some business to attend to." Everyone shrugged off his absence, though. He did that all the time. Wander off for a couple of hours, then come back and fall asleep.  
  
They found a gym and Maria went first, trying out the Inu-Yasha that she had gotten from Sarana. Sarana hadn't wanted anything, saying that she would prefer to catch her bishies.  
  
After the fight (I'm not that good at fight scenes, trust me!) everyone went outside for a little bit and saw that the gym leader was following them.  
  
"Yeah?" Jade asked, turning around. "Didja want something?"  
  
"Actually, yes. I thought that you might have been the companions of one Kila Maho," the girl said. Everyone stiffened.  
  
"So what if we are?" Yuko asked, her foot sliding back a bit.  
  
"I just wanted to know how she's doing," The girl said, holding her hands up in defense. "My friend happens to be the nurse that looks after Kila, and I haven't heard from her in a while. All I knew was that she was traveling with a group that matches your description. My name is Kat Ice."  
  
Now that they got a good look at Kat, they noticed that she had long, braided silver hair, was wearing a white silver-trimmed Chinese outfit, and had stunning silver/blue eyes.  
  
"I'm Sarana, and this is Narina, Jade, Maria, Jess, Yuko, and Danny isn't here right now, but he's the only boy in the group that isn't a bishie," Sarana said, extending her hand. "Pleased to meet you."  
  
Kat shook hands then repeated the question. "How's Kila doing?"  
  
"We don't know," Jade answered.  
  
"All we know is that she hasn't improved, but she hasn't gotten any worse," Narina said, looking at the ground. Her newest bishie, Kurama, comforted her.  
  
"I see. Well, I suppose I'll see you around sometime! Come visit if you ever want a match!" Kat said as she trotted off.  
  
"You know, Kila's really starting to worry me now," Maria said, looking around at the others. "And that doesn't happen very often."  
  
"Yeah, I'm really worried about her," Sarana said.  
  
"So am I, but I wouldn't say that in front of her if my life depended on it!" Yuko said.  
  
"Why?" Jess asked, looking up from where she had been looking. (CoughLegolascough)  
  
"Because she'd kill me if I did, so, either way, I'd lose my life," Yuko said.  
  
"Oh! I just remembered! I gotta go do something really quick, okay?" Jess said before dashing off. She went back to her house (The one that she shares with Danny, remember?) and going into her room. There, she picked up her baby, that had slightly pointed ears, and put all the information and such that she and Danny had gotten onto disks that she put in her backpack. She then ran out of the house and back to the others that were, by now, almost to the hotel.  
  
"What took ya?" Yusuke asked, looking at Jess. It was then that he noticed that she was carrying the baby. "Hey, who's the kid?"  
  
"The "kid", Yusuke, is me baby." Jess looked around at everyone; they were all staring at her in shock. "WHAT?! I am 21, after all!"  
  
Yusuke sighed and shook his head while the others smiled slightly. Jess's Legolas came out and smiled at her, then glared around at everyone else. They backed away slightly.  
  
Hiei chuckled. Everything was back to normal, except..... 'Kila...' Hiei let his thoughts wander to his sister. 'When are you going to wake up?'  
  
Yusuke noticed that Hiei was spacing out and pulled him off to the side. "Hey, you okay?" Yusuke asked. Hiei glared at him. "I mean, your sister hasn't woken up yet or anything, and I think that you miss her, even if you'll never admit it."  
  
Hiei looked away and nodded slightly. Just then, Yuko called, "Hey, guys! Do ya want dinner or not?!"  
  
Yusuke immediately raced towards them and Hiei followed him, chuckling. 'Yep, everything is almost the same now...'  
  
After they ate dinner (An early dinner 'cause they are gonna go do somethin') they went outside and left Hiei and Rei in the hotel. After all, they were going to go exploring for a little bit. (I think 3 miles or something like that is the limit. I'm not sure.) Yusuke and Inu-Yasha led them into a grove of trees, Kurama following silently. They came to a small clearing and got out their weapons.  
  
The trainers got out all their bishies and started to train to get their minds off of the events of the past week. Danny was with them now, helping here and there, but generally just staying in a tree and watching them. Sarana, Jade, Maria, and Narina all practiced with the knives and such that they had gotten earlier and forgotten. Sarana had borrowed Kila's sword as well.  
  
(With Kuroi)  
  
Kuroi was rather ticked off. He had been feeling rather sluggish lately and he suspected that his sister had something to do with it. He now had four bishies: Kitiara, Raistlin (Black-robed, for those of you that care), Karasu, and younger Toguro.  
  
Kuroi grinned evilly from his spot on Skie, Kitiara's blue dragon. His other bishies were either in their ball, studying spellbooks, (CoughRaistlincough) or in their ball with nothing to do, extremely bored.  
  
"So, Kuroi, what do you want to do?" Kitiara asked, looking over her shoulder.  
  
"I think we should train a little bit, don't you?" Kuroi said. "It would be to our advantage to have another spellcaster in our ranks. Not that Raistlin isn't good, but I think that we may need another."  
  
"Alright. Let's find a nice, secluded spot so that you don't hit anything if you miss." Kit grinned over her shoulder at her trainer, to see him fuming. "IT was only a joke!" She complained as he hit her over the head.  
  
"Oh, shut up and drive," Kuroi said irritably. He glared at the back of Kit's head, wishing that he wasn't so bad at aiming sometimes.  
  
(In Kila's dream)  
  
Kila watched as her dream self—in demon form—grinned at Kuroi, a fanged grin.  
  
"So, Kuroi, I see that you have survived thus far. But no farther shall you live, brother!" Kila's demon form said. "For I shall kill you here, tonight, and you shall not kill me!"  
  
"Yeah right! In your dreams!" Kuroi shouted back. "Now, let's just finish this."  
  
"I quite agree, brother. One blast, all out, everything or nothing. What do you say?" Dream Kila asked, her fangs protruding over her lower lip.  
  
"Alright. The strongest one lives...and wins!" Kuroi said as he started chanting. Soon, an ice-blue orb was in his hands.  
  
Dream Kila did the same thing, only with spirit energy, not magic. Soon, the two orbs—fire and ice—were bigger than the wielder. Kila opened her eyes and saw that Kuroi's were open as well.  
  
'Okay, here goes nothing!' Dream Kila thought. "3...2...1...ATTACK!!" She screamed.  
  
"ICE SPHERE!!!" Kuroi yelled, launching his orb at Kila.  
  
"FIREBALL!!" Kila screamed as she, too, launched her orb at her brother. The two orbs met in the middle and fought against each other. Kila pressed a bit of her own energy twined with her brother's into the orb and watched as it started to advance upon her brother.  
  
Suddenly, both orbs exploded and Kila and Kuroi were both sent reeling backwards, hitting their heads and falling unconscious.  
  
(Out of Kila's dream/with her friends)  
  
"Hey, Hiei, whatcha got there?" Yusuke asked as he saw Hiei buy something.  
  
"Oh, it's nothing," Hiei said, hiding the object in his pocket.  
  
"Kurama, did you see what he got?" Narina asked, looking at her bishie.  
  
"Yes, I did." Kurama smiled, looking over at Hiei.  
  
"Well?? What did he get??" Jade asked.  
  
"I think that that is Hiei's choice to tell you or not," Kurama said, smiling mysteriously.  
  
"Dmn it! KURAMA!!" Yusuke complained.  
  
"Oh, shut up, Detective," Hiei snapped.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Whatever, shorty," Yusuke mumbled, getting hit over the head by Hiei for the "Shorty" remark.  
  
Everyone else laughed. They were on their way home from training. Jade and Maria had stopped at a place that had neat necklaces and had each gotten one. Jade had gotten an amethyst (Sorry if you don't like the color) and Maria had gotten a blood-red stone. (Again, sorry if you don't like the color.) Hiei had looked over there and saw one that caught his eye. A black dragon pendant with ruby eyes and claws and jade teeth. He had gotten it, intending to give it to Kila when she woke up.  
  
Sarana had checked out everything in there and had settled on a small, amber stone set in an emerald. She now wore it around her neck. Narina had gotten a black stone with a purple stone in the middle of the black one. She, too, was wearing hers.  
  
All in all, by the time they got home, all of them were tired and wanted to go to sleep. Hiei was the only one that could not sleep. He felt that something lay ahead. He just did not know what that was. Eventually, he drifted off to sleep.  
  
In the morning, all of the others, except Rei and Hiei, went into the nearby forest to look for bishies. When they didn't find any, they decided to go back and go see if the other two wanted to go to lunch, when they heard a rustling sound in front of them. It was Kat.  
  
"Hey. What are you guys doing here?" Kat asked, looking around at the group.  
  
"We were just exploring and seeing if we could find any bishies," Jade said with a small smile. "Do you wanna come?"  
  
"Sure!" Kat said with a smile. They all went off into the forest again and got lost in there for the next two and a half hours. (Sweatdrop)  
  
(With Hiei and Rei)  
  
"Hey, Hiei?" Rei asked, looking over at his fellow bishie.  
  
"Hn?" Hiei said, looking briefly over at Rei to show that he heard.  
  
"When do you think Kila's gonna wake up?" Rei asked softly, looking around the room, avoiding Hiei's eyes.  
  
"I don't know. I just don't know," Hiei admitted. Rei realized that this must have taken a big effort, since Kila was his sister, after all. Rei nodded and looked out the window. He thought he saw a blur rush past his window, but he quickly shook the thought out of his head.  
  
The Yoko that had just passed the window that Rei was staring out of smirked as he felt Hiei's ki. Hiei he called mentally.  
  
What do you want, Kitsune? Hiei asked, looking over at the window.  
  
I want to know more about your trainer/sister, Yoko said, smirking.  
  
Hiei nodded and went out the window without a word.  
  
"So, I see you found your sister, Hiei," Yoko said, smiling a little bit.  
  
"Yes, I did. Right now, she's over at the—"Hiei started, but was cut off.  
  
"Hospital, yes, I know. I have visited her a few times," Yoko said, smiling slightly. "Sometimes I wonder how she survived those attacks."  
  
"So do I," Hie muttered, but Yoko heard and they both knew it. "So, what is your real purpose for coming here, fox?"  
  
"I merely wished to know more about your trainer before I did something I may regret," was all Yoko said before he sped off into the trees.  
  
At that moment, Yusuke came into the small clearing and found Hiei staring at him with an odd expression.  
  
"Hey, guys! I found Hiei!" Yusuke called over his shoulder.  
  
The others came into the clearing and, with most of the bishies away, they all fit. Barely, however.  
  
"Hn. What is that supposed to mean, Detective?" Hiei asked. Then it hit him. "You got lost, didn't you?"  
  
Yusuke looked away, but nodded all the same. Hiei sniggered quietly, looking over at Kurama. "You know you could have just asked Kurama to lead you home, right?"  
  
Everyone was silent and Hiei knew that that meant "No, but we're not gonna admit that!" He sniggered some more and ducked as Yusuke aimed a blow for his head.  
  
"Shut up and lead the way back to the hotel, Hiei," Yusuke growled, glaring at the small fire Koormie. Hiei nodded and led them back to the hotel, where they sat down and let out any new bishies that they might have caught.  
  
Narina had caught a Shippo, Sarana had caught a Sano, and Danny had caught a Tamahome.  
  
"Man, when are we gonna get there?" Tamahome complained.  
  
"Soon," Danny said, looking over his shoulder at his newest bishie. 'Why did I have to catch a Tamahome, of all the bishies it could have been, why Tamahome...?'  
  
Hiei leapt up to the window of the rooms and knocked on the window, waiting for Rei to open it for him.  
  
Later that night, Hiei thought he felt something from Kila's side of the link. So, he tried to contact her. Kila? Kila, are you there?  
  
He was answered with a small groan, then the link being cut off again. He sighed; this was really starting to get to him.  
  
Surprisingly, Tamahome was still up and heard Hiei's sigh. He went into the other room and saw Hiei sitting on the windowsill.  
  
"Hey," Tamahome said softly. "Something bothering you?"  
  
"No," Hiei lied. He knew that Tamahome knew, but he didn't care.  
  
"Okay, am I going to have to make you tell me or what?" Tamahome asked, cracking his knuckles.  
  
"Hn. I doubt you could get that far," Hiei said, amusement clearly in his voice.  
  
"Oh, yeah?" Tamahome challenged. "Let's take this outside."  
  
"A little on the headstrong side, aren't you...?" Hiei asked, looking out the window.  
  
"Well, you're the one that won't tell me anything!" Tamahome said, a little louder than he intended. Hiei winced slightly.  
  
"I have my reasons for not telling you," Hiei said harshly, turning away. "Now go to bed before I have to knock you out."  
  
Tamahome didn't think that Hiei wouldn't do that, but, still... (Curiosity killed the cat, or, in this case, the Tamahome.) Tamahome took a step forward and grabbed Hiei by the shoulder, turning him around so that he could see his eyes.  
  
Hiei growled, his crimson eyes glowing slightly in the darkness. He glared at Tamahome, who took a step back at how dangerous Hiei looked at the moment. He then shook his head, sighed, and walked off, muttering something about, "Stubborn demons."  
  
Hiei fell asleep on the windowsill, holding the dragon pendant in his had tightly. He woke up the next morning to see Kurama looking down at him.  
  
"Good morning, Hiei," Kurama said, smiling at his friend.  
  
"Hn," Hiei replied.  
  
"I think that what you got for Kila is very nice, Hiei," Kurama said. "May I see it?"  
  
Hiei handed it over and watched as Kurama's eyes widened.  
  
"Hiei, did you feel the aura around this before or after you got it?" Kurama asked, looking Hiei directly in the eye.  
  
"After," Hiei said.  
  
"That's what I thought." Kurama examined the necklace carefully, then handed it back to Hiei, saying, "I think you may find that it does something unexpected, Hiei."  
  
Hiei nodded and hid it in his pocket again. At that moment, Yusuke came into the room, being chased by Narina, who was yelling something about, "BAKA HENTAI TEMEE!!"  
  
Kurama sighed and raced after his trainer. She, of course, woke everyone else up, so they were all soon in the living room, doing absolutely nothing.  
  
Then, Hiei felt it. The telltale signs of life and awareness from the other side of the link. His eyes widened and he raced out of the room, closely followed by Kurama and Yusuke.  
  
Hiei ran over to the hospital and opened the window to his sister's room. There she was, yawning and stretching, awake and alive.  
  
Hiei raced over to her and hugged her, smiling happily. Kila blinked, then hugged him back, burying her face into the soft fabric of his cloak. She cried and felt Hiei comfort her. She sighed after a few moments and looked into Hiei's eyes.  
  
"Welcome back, Kila," He said softly before hugging her again. Hiei carried Kila back to the hotel and waited for everyone.  
  
"Hey guys. What did I miss?" Kila asked as she looked around at her staring friends. They all bombarded her and hugged her.  
  
Hiei smiled as he watched his sister try and pry everyone off of her, yelling things like, "Okay, enough with the mushy stuff already!" and "Okay, you can let go now!" and "IF YOU DON'T LET GO OF ME, I WILL SCREAM AT YOU ALL!!" He finally went in there and pulled a few of them off of her.  
  
Kila then sat down, breathing heavily. "Well, so much for a "calm group"," She muttered, glaring around at her friends. "You guys almost suffocated me!"  
  
All the others laughed nervously, then smiled as Kila looked over at them and sighed.  
  
"Oh well," Kila said. "That is to be expected, I s'pose!" 


	13. Meeting Kuroi again and a fight

I do not own any anime, book movie, or TV show that is used in this fic. Got it? Good. I'm sorry it took me so long to update, but I've had a lot of things to do lately. Okay. On with chapter 13!  
  
(Chapter 13: Meeting Kuroi again and a fight... Joy)  
  
After Kila had woken up and everyone had semi-settled down, Kila went into her room to take a shower. She found that she was more tired than she would have normally been and couldn't use her right arm at all. Outside, everyone was talking.  
  
"So, Hiei.... Are you going to give her the necklace?" Kurama asked quietly as the two sat away from everyone else in the corner. Hiei nodded briefly.  
  
At that moment, Kat burst into the room with a happy grin plastered on her face. "YES!! I HAVE CAUGHT TASSLEHOFF BURRFOOT!!"  
  
Everyone looked at her in a way that plainly said, "Huh?"  
  
Kila, however, came rushing out of her room and looked around. "Tas? Where?!"  
  
"In his bishie-ball. I see your awake, Kila," Kat said. She grinned even wider and launched herself across the room, latching on to Kila's neck. Kila yelped and fell backwards onto the floor. Everyone laughed.  
  
"'Ey! Get offa me!" Kila said, glaring playfully at Kat.  
  
"And if I don't......?" Kat said, sitting on Kila's stomach to keep her down.  
  
"Then I'll have to deal with you," Hiei said, suddenly towering over Kat, who was practically on the ground. Kat "Meep!"ed and ran to hide behind Trunks, who had just come out.  
  
"Thanks, Hiei," Kila sighed, sitting up. 'Why can't I move my right arm?! WHY?!' Panic was starting to get it's cold grip around Kila's head. She forced herself to remain calm, and looked up at everyone with a bright smile.  
  
"Anyone wanna go bishie-hunting?" She asked, grinning.  
  
"Okay!" A few people said.  
  
It turned out that they split up and went their own different ways. Kila ventured off on her own with Hiei right beside her. Once or twice, she found a bishie, and had Hiei identify it. None of them really sounded interesting to her.  
  
Finally, Kila saw a glimpse of silver through a small whole in the tree leaves. Standing close to a clearing was a Yoko Kurama. Kila brought out a bishie-ball, unaware of Hiei smirking beside her. She threw the bishie-ball at Yoko's head and he was sucked into the ball. It rolled around a little bit, then stopped.  
  
Kila stared at the ball in shock for a moment, then, cautiously, picked up the ball and let Yoko out. Her eyes widened and she poked him slightly. He glared down at her and she grinned up at him.  
  
"Okay, that makes three bishies! WOOHOO!!! YES!" Kila said, doing a little victory dance and earning herself a few strange glances from all her bishies.  
  
"Is she always like this?" Yoko asked, looking over at Hiei.  
  
"No, not normally. She's just really excited, I guess. She's been asleep for far too long," Hiei said, looking over his sister.  
  
"Okay, now to find the others." Kila started to walk away from her bishies, leaving them to race after her. She took out her dex and opened it, calling Sarana and Narina, who were traveling together.  
  
"What's up?" Narina asked as she answered.  
  
"I need you to head back to the hotel for a while. I wanna go check something in a little while and I need you guys to come with me," Kila said, talking swiftly as she felt something growing in the back of her mind.  
  
Narina nodded and hung up. Kila then called everyone else and headed back to the hotel herself.  
  
When everyone got there, Kila noticed that everyone seemed to be asking how Jess got back first.  
  
"Shin took us," was the only reply that poor Jess gave, and everyone nodded and backed off.  
  
"Well, so far, today has been interesting and—Hey, isn't that Yoko Kurama?" Yuko asked her newest bishie that she had just caught, Lenny. Lenny nodded.  
  
"How in the world did you get Yoko Kurama?! I thought he was supposed to be one of the hardest bishies to catch!" Jade said, her eyes wide. (I have no idea if this is true or not, I just made it up :))  
  
"He is?" Kila asked, cocking her head to one side cutely.  
  
"Yes, he is," Jess said. "I haven't seen one in a long time, which is why they are harder to catch. They aren't seen very often and live in solitude."  
  
Kila nodded and looked over her shoulder at Yoko, who merely smiled mysteriously at her. She shook her head and said, "I'm gonna go outside for a little while, okay? See ya." Without even waiting for an answer, she turned on her heel and walked out the door. Her bishies followed her.  
  
Kila ran down the stairs, confused and with a HUGE migraine. She ran outside, but didn't stop. If anyone was to look at her, they only found a blur that was Kila. She felt herself changing, but didn't stop. Soon, she was in the forest in her demon form. (Ooohhhh..... What could have happened to cause the change?? I wonder, no, I know what happened and you don't! Nya nya! ::sticks out her tongue childishly:: )  
  
Hiei and Yoko sped up while Rei returned to his bishie-ball. Yoko caught up to Kila first and saw her in her demon form. His eyes widened and he stopped momentarily, quickly catching up to her again. He saw that she was clutching her head in her left hand—her right was down by her side and he hadn't seen her move it very much yet—and she seemed to be in agony.  
  
He quickly caught her in his arms and hugged her, whispering soothing words into her ears. He knew that if Hiei found her like this, he would have a kitten. (It's an idiom that I like to use a lot :P ) He quickly soothed her before Hiei could find her like this.  
  
Hiei caught up to them and cradled his sister in his arms. She had fallen asleep, unused to so much exsersize. Yoko suddenly felt sorry for this young girl.  
  
"Have any idea what that was all about?" Yoko asked Hiei, watching as the protective older brother held her close and started to walk into the forest's heart. (Into the heart of the forest)  
  
"Unfortunately, no, I do not know what happened," Hiei said, glancing over his should at Yoko. 'Why now? Of all times, why did her demon side have to choose now to come out?'  
  
He glanced down at Kila and saw that she was smiling softly, tears streaming down her face. He looked at Yoko, alarmed, only to find the same expression on Yoko's face.  
  
(In Kila's dream)  
  
Kila watched as a younger version of herself played with a younger, much cuter version of Kuroi. They were tossing a ball back and forth. When Kila failed to catch it and the ball went over by the rose bushes in her backyard, Kuroi walked over and got the ball for her, handing it back to her.  
  
Kila smiled softly, memories rushing into her head. She started crying; she couldn't help it. She was so used to abuse and anger and pain and sorrow that the innocent images and feelings of happiness, playfulness, and fun were painful to her. She cried openly into her hands and watched as one of her fondest memories replayed itself.  
  
Younger Kila and younger Kuroi were swimming with a few friends of theirs when Kila was suddenly surrounded by everyone. They started to chase her as she jumped up and out of the pool. She was laughing and smiling, enjoying every moment. One of the boys caught up to her and was about to catch her, had it not been for her friends. Everyone laughed as the boy was sent tumbling into the pool. Kila took this time to escape down the hill in her backyard.  
  
Kila (The real one that's dreaming) was smiling and laughing, yet crying at the same time. She felt something rip through the dreams, and saw Kuroi (the older one that wants to kill Kila) standing before her, in the Black Robes of Evil. Kila's eyes widened.  
  
"Now, it seems, we have become what we were born to be," Kuroi said quietly, not taking his blazing eyes from his sister's. "And now would be the ideal time for a fight."  
  
"NOT HERE, YOU IDIOT!!" Kila yelled, her voice echoing. "WE'RE IN MY HEAD, DUMBO! WE CAN'T FIGHT IN MY HEAD!"  
  
"Exactly," Kuroi said evilly, a smirk on his face. "You have the upper hand, however. You can heal yourself here and can create anything you wish..... All you have to know is how to control it."  
  
"You mean like this?" Kila asked as Kuroi was hurled against the wall and knocked unconscious. Kila snorted. "Never tell a girl something that may give her the upper hand, because she'll use it to the fullest extent."  
  
(Outside of Kila's head)  
  
Hiei looked down at Kila as an insane grin spread over her face. Then she woke up.  
  
"Hey, Hiei. What's up?" Kila asked, looking up at Hiei.  
  
"You're still in your demon form," Yoko observed wryly, looking over Hiei's shoulder.  
  
"Got a problem with that, fox-boy?" Kila asked menacingly, glaring at Yoko.  
  
"Just observing!" Yoko said, smiling slightly.  
  
Hiei sighed. 'Oh, boy. If these two are gonna fight all day then I'm going back to the hotel.' Hiei started to run back to the hotel, Kila still in his arms.  
  
Yoko yelped slightly and ran after them, catching up quickly. They ran side by side, Kila squished in the middle. Well, not really squished, but it was kind of uncomfortable.  
  
Kila squirmed a bit in Hiei's arms, wanting to run for herself. Hiei stopped for a brief moment to set her down, then started running again. Kila raced after him, finding it easier to keep up with him. She grinned as she passed her two bishies, bouncing from tree branch to tree branch when she jumped up.  
  
"Ack!" Yoko said as Kila dumped a few leaves on him, along with a few sticks. "What was that for?!?!"  
  
"Fun," Kila said, grinning and going to the hotel. She stopped in front of the doors, waiting for her bishies to get there.  
  
Yoko came first and was already inside when a local thug tried to catch Kila, since she looked so much like a bishie now.  
  
"Itai!!" Kila said as she nursed her head. (Okay, I do not own the part where a half bishie is repeatedly trying to be caught. Lady Demoonica Darkmoon owns that from her bishie-world story!!) "What is up with these people?!" Kila muttered.  
  
"So, you're not a bishie," the leader of the thugs said, stepping forward. "How about we have a friendly little match?"  
  
"What are the stakes?" Kila asked, bored. She knew that there had to be something involved in this, otherwise, they wouldn't have bothered.  
  
"If we win, you come with us to see a person that wants to see you," The leader sneered.  
  
"And if I happen to win, which is more than likely to happen, then you have to get out of my sight and hope that I never see you again, 'cause if I do, you will wish you had never met me," Kila said, still rather bored. "And I'll tell you what. You can use any bishies or anything that you like. I'll fight for myself. How about it?"  
  
"Sure," The leader said, grinning in anticipation. "Let's not fight here, though. Let's go somewhere else."  
  
Kila followed the men, privately thinking, 'Okay, this should be easy. All I have to do is draw my sword and knock them all unconscious. Then I leave after watching the thugs scramble away from me in fear. Heh.'  
  
The thugs led her to a deserted building. It looked like it used to be something like a school, only it was badly out of shape. The walls were crumbling, there was writing on the walls, and half of the roof was gone.  
  
"Where is this place?" Kila asked.  
  
"It used to be a hotel. It was destroyed by a fight one day, and now the only inhabitants are ghosts and thugs," The leader said, surprisingly, apparently knowing everything that had happened.  
  
"Alright. So this is where we are going to fight, eh? Sounds fine to me!" Kila said, getting in a fighting position. The leader smirked and opened a bishie-ball, revealing a Kenshin, in Battosai stage.  
  
Kenshin drew his sword and charged at Kila, who ducked and elbowed Kenshin in the gut. She then punched him across the face and backed up a bit, drawing her own sword.  
  
The sound of metal meeting metal rang through the building. Soon, many people were watching the fight. Kila had a few scratches, and one particularly bad gash on her right arm, which didn't matter because she couldn't use her right arm anyway! She slashed at Kenshin, getting him across the face.  
  
The fight continued for a while, until, finally, Kenshin fell over in a dead faint.  
  
The leader called him back and sent out a Karasu. Kila growled and bared her fangs at the Karasu. 'This calls for desperate measures,' Kila thought to herself.  
  
She started to gather her spirit in her left hand, forming a flaming ball that heated her and healed her wounds.  
  
Karasu's eyes widened as he watched her actions. He started to back away. Too late. Kila threw the flaming ball at him and knocked out more than half of the people and bishies gathered around. She was now leaning on her sword for support.  
  
The leader sent out one more person; Toya. (The guy from Ceres). Toya had his gun in his hand and Kila looked up, exhausted. Toya looked at her for a moment before aiming his gun at her. Kila looked down, then moved too fast for normal human eyes to follow. She knocked the gun from Toya's hand and gave him one sharp blow to the back of the head with the hilt of her katana. She then sank to the floor, panting.  
  
Kila smiled very slightly as she watched the rest of the people that were conscious back away from her, then turn and run as fast as they could. Kila's smiled faded as she saw Hiei in a tree and she went back to her human form. 'Hiei is not going to be happy with me,' Kila thought, gulping.  
  
Hiei jumped down in front of her and frowned at her.  
  
"What where you thinking?!" Hiei asked, glaring at Kila very slightly.  
  
"I-I don't know. I was in my demon form, as you know, and I just had the desire to fight something and check out if I was much different in this form than I am as I am now, I guess," Kila said, looking down.  
  
Hiei's eyes softened and he slipped the necklace that he had gotten for Kila around her neck.  
  
Kila looked up at Hiei, then down at the necklace. She smiled and hugged Hiei, crying softly into his cloak.  
  
Hiei took off his cloak and wrapped it around Kila, seeing her shiver. He then picked her up and flitted back to the hotel.  
  
Yoko was waiting in Kila's room when Hiei came up to the window and knocked. He quickly opened the window and let Hiei in. Hiei set Kila down on the bed and stepped back.  
  
Yoko took out one of his plants and started to clean Kila's wounds. She, however, wouldn't let him near her right arm. She even growled at him and nearly bit him. (Couldn't resist!! ::Sniggers:: )  
  
Yoko finally had Hiei pin down Kila while he looked at it. (Her right arm) However, when he went to touch it, Kila flinched away, pain and fear in her eyes.  
  
"What is it?" Yoko asked, looking over at Hiei.  
  
"Don't touch my right arm," Kila hissed, her eyes tightly shut.  
  
Then, Hiei remembered. "Yoko, let me do this," He said. When Yoko looked at him, Hiei merely said, "She trusts me more and she can't use her right arm, her best arm. She feels weak and helpless right now, so I think it is best to let me bandage her arm."  
  
Yoko nodded and walked out the door. Hiei sat down beside Kila and held out his hand. She looked at him, then at his hand, then at her arm. She sighed and moved over so that Hiei could get to her arm easily.  
  
Hiei smiled slightly as he bandaged her. 'I wonder how she would like to go train....?'  
  
At that moment, Sarana came into the room and said, "Hiei, could you come here for a minute?"  
  
Hiei followed her out to the living room where everyone was.  
  
"So, Hiei, do you think that Kat should come with us when we leave tomorrow?" Narina asked.  
  
"I should go, but I can't," Kat said sadly. "I'm the gym leader, remember?"  
  
"So?" Hiei asked. "Just let someone else take over for a little while and then you can come with us."  
  
"Alright, I suppose," Kat said.  
  
"As long as Tas doesn't come, I'm fine with that," Yoko said.  
  
"But I have to come!" Tas said indignantly. "Think of all the trouble you'll get into without me!"  
  
Kila, who had just come out of her room, fell into a chair, laughing. She was grinning at Tas and said, "Think of all the trouble we'll get into with you, Tas!"  
  
Tas smiled at her and then said, "You'd get into trouble either way, so I might as well go with!"  
  
Kila grinned and said, glancing at a clock, "We should go to bed if we are going to be up in the morning to go tomorrow!"  
  
Jade and Maria nodded, going off into their room. Jess grinned at her Aragorn, who was wearing a dress (IT WASN'T ME!! IT WAS ALL HER IDEA!! NO HITTING ME, MEAN PEOPLE!!) Kila burst out laughing again.  
  
The rest of them trooped out until Kila was alone with her bishies. "Well," She said, "time to go to bed now, boys. See ya in the morning."  
  
Kila lay down on her bed and fell asleep almost instantly. 


	14. An adventure and two new people

I do not own any anime, book, TV show, movie, game, or anything else that is used in the making of this fic. I only own Kila, Kuroi, Koto, and the "fireball" previously used by Kila.  
  
(Chapter 14: An adventure and two new people)  
  
In the morning, when Kila woke up, she felt a sharp pain in her wounds. 'Well, I guess that I am really only a halfling,' Kila thought to herself. As she got up, Kila looked around. She found Hiei sleeping on a windowsill, Yoko on chair, and Rei in his bishie-ball. Kila smiled as she walked into the living room to find that the only other person awake was Narina.  
  
"Hey," Kila said, sitting down next to her friend. "What's up?"  
  
"I'm worried about you, Kila," Narina said, looking over at Kila. "You keep getting into fights and you have your brother after you. I know that this sounds weird, but I think I might leave for a while with Sarana. We were thinking of going on a little adventure all our own."  
  
Kila nodded. "That is understandable. You can leave any time you want to. You just have to tell me about half an hour in advance," Kila said with a kind smile.  
  
"Really?! Well, we were going to leave this morning, if that's alright," Narina said.  
  
Kila nodded. "Like I said, you can leave whenever, you just have to tell me and give me a call ever once in a while."  
  
Narina stood up and hugged her, then dashed off to the room she shared with Sarana. Sarana came in and hugged Kila as well before they both checked out of the hotel and left. They looked up at Kila's window and waved as they walked off.  
  
Kila smiled slightly. 'Well, that's two less that I have to worry about. I know that Kuroi will probably do something to get me to fight him, like capture one of my friends or something, so I just hope that Yusuke, Kenshin, InuYasha, and Kurama will protect them.'  
  
"Is something on your mind, Kila?" Kat asked, coming into the room. Kila stood up and smiled slightly, shaking her head.  
  
"Naw. I was just thinking about where we should go next," Kila lied easily. Kat nodded and sat down. Jade and Maria came in a little later with Jess right behind them. Danny came out about half an hour later when everyone was eating breakfast except Kila. She was sitting in a corner, staring at the wall.  
  
Yoko and Hiei were watching her with worried expressions. Rei was eating as well, but also watching his trainer.  
  
Just then, someone threw a stone at the window and it hit the window nearest Kila, shattering the glass and a few pieces lodged themselves in Kila's skin.  
  
Kila stood up and went to the bathroom. She yanked the pieces out, not even wincing. She put bandages on her wounds and came back out of the bathroom.  
  
"I'm going for a walk," Kila said, walking out of the room. Rei, Hiei, and Yoko followed her.  
  
Kila accidentally bumped into someone while she was walking. "Sorry," She mumbled, looking up into startling green eyes. The boy had black hair that looked like Aoshi's and was taller than her.  
  
"Hey. Do you want to battle?" The boy asked, spotting Hiei behind Kila.  
  
"Why not? I'm bored and I have nothing better to do," Kila said following the boy.  
  
They reached an uninhabited part of town and the boy sent out a BlackRose (I know nothing whatsoever about this bishie. My friend Cody told me about him. And I know that he is from the .Hack series.)  
  
Hiei and BlackRose battled, ending in Hiei winning. The boy handed over some money and was about to walk away when Kila said, "Hey! I don't even know your name!"  
  
"It's Toca," The boy said before walking off. Kila smiled a little bit before heading back to the hotel. Koto was in the trees above Kila and jumped down onto her shoulder.  
  
"Kila?" Hiei asked, walking next to his sister.  
  
"Yeah, Hiei?"  
  
"Where did Narina and Sarana go?"  
  
Kila stiffened a little bit. "I don't know," She said at length. "All I know is that they are somewhere, away from here, on their own adventure."  
  
Hiei nodded and they walked the rest of the way back in silence.  
  
(A few hours later)  
  
After lunch, they had decided to head for New Tokyo. As they were traveling through a small forest, then saw a girl sitting under a tree, apparently asleep. Kila looked at her oddly and smiled slightly, whispering, "Fizban...."  
  
"What?" Jade asked, looking at Kila.  
  
"Nothing. She just reminds me of a character in a book series that was named Fizban who... Well, never mind." Kila looked over at the girl one more time and thought she saw a slit of an eye under the eyelashes. Kila brushed it off as her imagination.  
  
After a while, Kila decided to check and see where they were. She also took out her CD player (the portable kind...... I dunno what it's called.) and put in a CD. She listened to that as she started to fiddle with her dex. Then, her eyes widened and she gasped, turning off the music and stuffing it in her backpack. She also put her dex away and looked around, wary of something.  
  
"What? What is it?" Yuko asked, looking at Kila.  
  
"We are near Midkemia," Kila said, looking around.  
  
"Where?" Everyone in the group asked.  
  
Kila sighed. "Honestly. Don't any of you ever read?" She asked crossly.  
  
"No, not really, no," Yuko said. Kila sighed again.  
  
"Well, Midkemia is a very unique place. It has humans, dwarves, elves, trolls, and the like. Yes, Jess, that is like Middle Earth, but Midkemia is different. It was invaded by a people from another world called the Tsurani. The Tsurani and the people of Midkemia had a war. The war lasted years. I don't know exactly how long, I only got to book two. I do, however, know that we are likely to meet people called the Dark Brotherhood. They are like a darker version of elves, and attack first, ask questions later. Also, Midkemia was home to many magicians. I know a couple of them, but I still do not want to get too far into the territory in here. I especially do not want to get close to the cities. There are a couple of bishies that I would like to catch from this area, though," Kila said, looking around.  
  
"The Dark Brotherhood, huh? Sounds like orcs to me," Jess said, looking at Kila.  
  
"In a way, they are. In another way, they aren't. I just hope that we do not come across one," Kila said. "I know that we could take them, but I don't want any trouble right now."  
  
Just then, something jumped on Kila, making her fall over. She looked over her shoulder and found a girl sitting on her back. The girl had desert-style clothes on. (Like what Arabians wear, according to her.) She looked rather bouncy.  
  
"Hey! I overhear you talking, so I just came to say hi!" The girl said. "My name is Learan Thaya!"  
  
"Okay, it's nice to meet you and all, but I'd appreciate it if you got off of me," Kila said. Once she was on her feet, she said, "My name is Kila Maho. This is Danny, Jess, Jade, Yuko, and Maria. These are my bishies, Rei, Yoko, and Hiei."  
  
"My bishies are Palin, Tanin, and Sturm Majere," Learan said.  
  
Kila's eyes bugged out. "You have all three?!?!"  
  
"Yep!" Learan said. Kila backed away a step, then came sharply back to earth as she heard something rustle in the bushes next to her.  
  
"Hide!" she mouthed to the others, who instantly vanished from view. Kila put her bishies in their balls and watched the bushes. A Kulgan and Pug (Yes, he is a human boy. Dunno where he got the name, tho.) walked into the clearing and looked around.  
  
"There's nothing here, Pug," Kulgan said, looking at his apprentice.  
  
"But... I could've sworn I heard something," Pug said, looking up at Kulgan.  
  
Just then, Kila sneezed and covered her mouth with her hand.  
  
Kulgan looked sharply at the tree and Pug did as well.  
  
Kila let herself drop to the ground, her hands at her side.  
  
"Who are you and what business do you have here?" Kulgan asked.  
  
"I was just walking through when I heard you and thought you might be part of the Dark Brotherhood or a Tsurani soldier," Kila explained. "I have no business here other then going through here because it is the most direct way to get to where I am headed."  
  
"And your name?" Kulgan said, eyeing Kila suspiciously.  
  
"Kila."  
  
"Kila, huh? Why don't you come with us?" Kulgan said, motioning for Kila to follow.  
  
"I don't think so. I'm a trainer. I can't go to your cities. Besides, I mean no trouble. I was just passing through. Now, if you'll let me pass...." Kila trailed off, taking a step forward. She immediately found an arrow aimed at her head. Kila sighed, ducked under the arrow and faced the person that held the bow.  
  
Just then, a rather small group of Dark Brotherhood soldiers came into the clearing. Pug and Kulgan were already gone and Longbow (The one that had aimed the arrow at Kila) was leaving.  
  
Kila quickly ducked into the brush near the edge of the clearing and all waited until the Brotherhood had passed to come out.  
  
"How do you manage to lie so easily like that?" Jade asked.  
  
"I dunno myself. It just comes naturally. Now, we need to get out of here before more of them come or they come back," Kila said, starting to walk off. She heard her companions follow her as she led them into the forest, scouting ahead occasionally. She came back with a scratch or two, but that was it.  
  
"What have you been looking for?" Yuko asked.  
  
"Well, Tsurani, Brotherhood, just about anything. I found a couple of lone trolls and brought the troll population down by.... five!" Kila said with a grin.  
  
Everyone else anime-fell. Jade shook her head, Maria smiled, Yuko grinned, Jess smiled slightly and shook her head, and Learan frowned. Kila continued to lead them forward until they came to a small clearing. They set up camp and Kila volunteered for first watch. She sat in a tree and watched her friends fall asleep, one by one. She stayed up most of the night, thinking. Finally, at 3 in the morning, Danny relieved her of duty and she crawled into her sleeping bag, a feeling of dread upon her.  
  
When Kila woke up, she found that no one else was up except Danny, who was still on watch duty. Kila packed up her things and slung them over one shoulder. (I do that with my backpack all the time.) She woke everyone else up by blasting loud, annoying Spanish music at them. Jade woke with a yelp and a few muttered curses. Maria woke up screaming, "TURN THAT DAMN THING OFF!!" Jess woke with a start, then started to laugh. Hiei fell out of his tree and Yoko covered his ears.  
  
Kila happily turned the music off, then said, "We are near the border of Midkemia, so next we will be a couple of days away from New Tokyo, which still means that we have to go through Rurouni Kenshin Territory. So, should we be heading out?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
(End of chapter)  
  
I hope you guys liked this chapter! Sorry for not updating for a long time! Ja ne!  
  
Kitsune-chan 


	15. RK territory and a crush

Disclaimer: I do not own any original characters (except Kila) and I do not own and anime, book, manga, TV series, movie, or anything like that. Got it? Good.  
  
(Chapter 15: RK territory and a crush)  
  
Kila grinned at her group of travelers. "Well then, let's go!" she said, dashing off in the right direction. Hiei sighed and caught up with her, then whacked her over the head with the flat of his katana.  
  
The others sighed and/or sweatdropped when Hiei came back with Kila slung over one of his shoulders, pounding on his back. (It's a good thing she wore pants today!) The others followed Hiei, with Jess snickering in back of Hiei, watching as Kila's face went from red, to purple, to white with rage.  
  
Finally, after about 10 minutes, Kila screamed, "I CAN WALK, YOU KNOW, YOU IDIOT!" in Hiei's ear, causing him to drop her out of surprise. Kila landed flat on her butt, then got up, glared at Hiei, and started to lead the group forward again. Hiei glared at her and growled, but Kila ignored him and kept going.  
  
Yoko chuckled, watching Kila's actions. He had taken the liberty of nicknaming her: Kit. 'It fits her,' he thought as they walked around. Just then, Jess pounced on something, tapping it on the head with a ball. The bishie was sucked into the ball and stayed in there for a few moments, before Jess let him out. It was a Soujiro, or "Sou-chan," as Kila called him.  
  
Yoko sighed. 'That...that kid.... is too... WAY too smiley!' Yoko thought, nursing secret thoughts of killing that kid in many ways. Kila noticed his sigh as she stopped for a few moments so that he was right beside her, then started walking with him, glancing up at him occasionally.  
  
Kila wondered what was going on in that kitsune's head. Not that it really mattered, as long as no one was getting killed, maimed, or hurt in any way, shape, or form. THAT might be a problem.  
  
Kila suddenly vanished, making everyone look at Hiei, who shrugged. Kila returned moments later, cursing slightly and nursing a small wound.  
  
"What did you do this time?" Hiei asked with a sigh.  
  
"I got one of the characters mad by looking at him. Dunno why, tho," Kila said, looking innocent and confused. Yoko chuckled at this.  
  
"Rrriiiiiggghhhttt..... we're going to believe that!" Hiei said sarcastically.  
  
"Yeah, right!" Jess said, grinning and winking. Kila blushed, turned away, and started muttering darkly under her breath.  
  
Kila led the group a little way farther when they all heard yelling ahead. Hiei went to go take a look, and saw that there was a drunk swordsman pointing in the direction Kila had come from, making slashing motions with his hand.  
  
"Hide me," Kila whimpered, hiding behind Hiei. He patted her head a little bit, then turned back to the men.  
  
"I shwear, 'e 'ad the eyesh of a demon, 'e did," the drunken man slurred, tottering a little bit as one of his friends supported him.  
  
"I think you've had too much to drink!" another of them exclaimed. They all nodded in agreement, walking to an inn and helping the man inside.  
  
Kila sighed in relief. She peeked over Hiei's shoulder to look at him, and saw him glowering at her.  
  
"WHAT?!" Kila asked, looking from Hiei to Yoko. Yoko growled a little bit, and Hiei death-glared the inn that the drunken man had gone into.  
  
"'What?' you say. I say, 'Hiei and Yoko think that guy may have been trying to hit on you.'" Jess said, looking at Kila.  
  
Kila yelped when Hiei picked up her arms from behind, while Yoko grabbed her legs: A hard task, since 7 years of soccer training and playing had made Kila's let muscles nice and strong!  
  
"PUT ME THE HELL DOWN RIGHT THIS INSTANT, YOU BAKA HENTAI TEMEES!!!" Kila screamed at them. Yoko winced and Hiei glared at her, but the two carried her over to a tree, where Yoko summoned a vine and tied her to a tree branch. Hiei dusted his hands off, walked over to the village, and.... Well, let's just say that the drunk man had a LOT of bruises when he woke up—two days later!  
  
Kila was fuming by the time the two had gotten back. She refused to talk to them, and when they tried to apologize, Kila merely held up a bishie-ball. Before long, the two were far away from Kila, looking at her oddly as she chatted with Rei, her only LOYAL bishie. (Alas, poor Yoko and Hiei. Particularly Yoko. ::Sniggers a bit:: )  
  
Kila watched as everyone else ate lunch. Kila never touched anything on her plate. She just stared at the fire and watched the flames dance around, lulling her in, begging her to touch them....  
  
Kila snapped back to reality and saw that Hiei was staring at her. She hissed and bared her fangs at him, then turned back to talking with Rei about blading. (Beyblading people.)  
  
Hiei had seen the strange look in his sister's eyes and knew then that something was wrong. Yeah, he and Yoko had gone a bit overboard, but still..... that was no reason for her to ignore them except for the hiss. That was the only sign of recognition that Hiei had gotten so far. He sighed. 'Girls are impossible.'  
  
Kila was STILL angry after lunch was finished and walked in the middle with Jess, Legolas, and Rei. Learan was up in front, leading the way. Jess, Legolas, and Rei were talking about things that Kila wasn't paying attention to. Jade and Maria were walking right behind Jess and Legolas, Hiei and Yoko were in the very back, and Kila was in middle of it all. Kila sighed.  
  
"I'm gonna be right back, okay?" was the only warning Kila gave before she disappeared. Kila ran through the forest, stopping everyone once in a while to make sure she wasn't getting too far away, then stopped in front of a small clearing.  
  
Kila sat down for a few minutes, then searched for Hiei's and Yoko's Reiki (spirit energy) and ran towards that. Kila saw the group and headed back to where Jess and Legolas were.  
  
"Hey. What'd you do?" Jess asked.  
  
"Oh, nothing much," Kila said. "Just ran a bit, stopped at a clearing, then ran back here. Nothing very interesting, even if you like to hike."  
  
Jess nodded and returned to her conversation with Legolas. Kila was lost in thought, moving forward on auto-pilot. 'I hope I'm not being too hard on the boys,' Kila thought, glancing back at them. 'Well, is serves them right for tying me to a tree!' Kila thought angrily.  
  
Finally, with a sigh, Kila stepped to the side and waited until Hiei and Yoko were past her, then started walking, her head down, not looking at anything. Hiei glanced over his shoulder at her, then waited for her to catch up to him.  
  
"Hey," Kila said gloomily. "What's up?"  
  
"Nothing," Hiei said, looking at his sister's face. "What's wrong, Imoto?" Hiei asked, holding onto her hand, which was slightly cold.  
  
"Nothing," Kila lied. 'I hate this. I just want to go somewhere calming for a while,' Kila thought.  
  
"Something is up and we are not going anywhere until you tell me," Hiei threatened, stopping and forcing Kila to stop as well. Kila looked up at him.  
  
"I'm sorry, Hiei," Kila apologized, hugging him. "I over-reacted then. I'm sorry!"  
  
"It's alright," Hiei said, putting his arms around his sister. "It's alright, calm down.... come on, let's go." Hiei picked his sister up and flitted back to the others.  
  
"What was up with her?" Yoko asked, looking at Kila.  
  
Hiei shook his head, smiling a little bit. Kila walked in between Yoko and Hiei, looking at her brother every now and then.  
  
Something had been nagging at the back of her mind for a while now, and Kila was getting a short temper from it. Just then, she stopped, her eyes glossed over, staring straight ahead. She had been momentarily pulled into her own mind.  
  
Kila looked around and saw that she was hovering in mid-air. Then she looked down and saw Kuroi below her, trying to aim with a fireball for a target: A tree. He had, so far, hit everything but the tree. As Kila watched, even then, Kuroi fired, but it turned a little bit and started to head for Kitiara, who yelped and ducked.  
  
Kila watched, trying hard not to laugh, until, finally, the fireball flew straight at Karasu. It hit him in the chest and Karasu fell over. His face looked like this: XD. Kila fell over in mid-air, laughing her head off. She came back to the real world to find that she was still laughing, getting odd looks from everyone.  
  
Kila calmed herself down, then told everyone what she had seen. Soon, everyone else was laughing with her. Hiei was chuckling and Danny was outright laughing, nearly rolling on the floor, had he not been leaning against a tree.  
  
After a little while, Kila started to head out again, everyone following her, except Danny, who walked off to her side about 2 yards away.  
  
After a while, they stopped to take a break when Kila heard something. She told Jade, who she had been talking to, that she would be right back and flitted off to the source of the noise.  
  
When Kila got there, she found a Battosai Kenshin and a Saito fighting. Kila sat and watched, memorizing every move they made. Eventually, Battosai won. Kila stepped forward, her hair brushing against her back and swaying in the wind.  
  
Soundlessly, she reached for her katana. Battosai already had his out, so he flicked a bit of the blood off of it. Kila smiled thinly; this would be a test off her skills.  
  
They made eye contact, then, silently, lunged at each other. They ended up on opposite sides of the clearing, both with their swords out, motionless. Kila's shirt had a little tear in it, while Battosai had a cut across his cheek. They turned to face each other once more, then Kila smiled at Battosai, who gave a tiny smile, then they both went their separate directions.  
  
Kila headed back to camp, looking up at the darkening sky. It reminded her of something she had left, back home..... Adventures in the woods at night, star-gazing with her older brother when they were younger, playing in the river near her house when she was younger. All of these memories and more flooded her head, making Kila sit down with a small 'plop'.  
  
After everyone had gone to sleep, Kila was on watch. She looked up at the sky every now and then, and noticed a shadow lurking around the edge of camp under her tree. Kila narrowed her eyes, and saw that it was the same Battosai from earlier!  
  
Kila jumped down, causing Battosai to turn and look at her. He smiled a little bit and motioned for Kila to follow him.  
  
Kila did so warily and found that Battosai was leading her to the same clearing from earlier. He drew his sword, and Kila did as well.  
  
They made eye contact again. Neither one moved, unaware of a pair of ruby eyes watching. Battosai made the first move, slashing at Kila, who jumped back, then slashed at Battosai. He blocked and shoved her back, catching her off guard and managing to get her across the arm.  
  
They continued to fight until a shout of, "KILA MAHO!!!" echoed through the forest. Kila muttered, "Shit," turned to Battosai, smiled apologetically, then vanished.  
  
When Kila got back to camp, she found that everyone was up, glaring at her, and sitting up. Kila grinned at them, then plopped down on her own sleeping bag.  
  
"Yes?" Kila asked pleasantly, trying to lighten the mood.  
  
"You weren't here on watch duty. Who was?" Jess asked, glaring at her.  
  
"Yoko and Hiei and Rei," Kila said with a wave of her hand.  
  
"How come I don't see any of them?"  
  
"Because we were in the shadows," Yoko said, stepping out behind Kila while Hiei stepped out behind Jess and Jade.  
  
"What about Rei?" Maria asked.  
  
"In the tree," came Rei's voice from above them. The others looked up and saw Rei on one of the higher branches of the tree.  
  
"There. I left plenty of guards," Kila said, smiling triumphantly.  
  
"How did you get the cuts?" Jade asked.  
  
"I got in a little fight with a Battosai. In fact, the Battosai that is standing right behind me and off to my right about 2 ½ - 3 meters away," Kila said calmly. Battosai stayed in the shadows for the most part, but came into the moonlight just enough so that the others could see him.  
  
Kila smirked; she was getting better at this! She turned and winked at Hiei, who smiled back at her.  
  
"Sooo.... have you caught him yet?" Jess asked, smirking.  
  
"Uh.... no, I haven't," Kila said, embarrassed. Jess smiled while the others sighed. Kila looked over at Battosai, who nodded very faintly, and threw a ball at him. It hit him over the head lightly and he was sucked into the ball. It never once moved.  
  
Kila walked over and opened the ball, letting Battosai out. She smiled at him and lay down on her sleeping bag, looking at everyone through half- lidded eyes.  
  
Soon everyone else fell asleep. The bishies watched them, walking around occasionally, but mostly standing still.  
  
At around midnight, Yoko walked over to Kila's sleeping bag and woke her up. Kila sat up, rubbing her eyes silently, and followed Yoko when he motioned to her. Curious, Kila tilted her head to the side and watched as Yoko led them into a small, moonlight-bathed clearing.  
  
(This part until I say otherwise is written by gimeGohan) Kila looked up at Yoko as they sat down, nestled among the roots of a massive oak. "Why did you bring me here, Yoko?" she asks softly, as if she didn't want to break the silence around the clearing.  
  
The fox grins as he gestures skyward. "Look up," he whispers. Taking his advice, Kila gazes at the stars, only to see the beginnings of a meteor shower.  
  
She laughs and hugs Yoko around the waist as they watch the stars falling to Earth. Looking down at his trainer, Yoko holds his breath at the sight of the stars being reflected in Kila's eyes.  
  
Without really thinking, he leans down, and captures her lips in a soul- sucker of a kiss. As Yoko kisses her, Kila's dazed mind thinks, 'It's true, you do see stars!' as she starts to kiss him back.  
  
As Yoko slowly pulls away, Kila looks into his eyes. A light blush paints across Yoko's cheeks as he blinks. "Ah, well, I-"That rather grand train of thought is cut off as Kila grins and kisses him again. ( ::Has gone scarlet while gimeGohan can be heard cackling evilly in the background:: Okay, now I'm writing the story again, not gimeGohan)  
  
They sat there for a little while, looking up at the sky, but Kila soon went to bed, tired. Just as she was about to go to bed, she saw Hiei standing beside her. She smiled at him, but he merely glowered.  
  
"Why do you smell like Yoko?" Hiei asked, growling slightly.  
  
"Uh..." Kila couldn't come up with an excuse. "Well, um, we, uh, were, ah, star-gazing," Kila said, trembling a little bit.  
  
Hiei snorted and turned to Yoko, fire in his eyes. Then, suddenly, Hiei whipped out his sword and started attacking Yoko. They fought their way back into the bushes, a worried Kila following.  
  
They fought in the bushes, moving away from the camp, leaving the other bishies on guard. Kila ran after them, not wanting them to fight, but not understanding why they were at the same time. None the less, she followed them and tried to stop Hiei a few times, nearly getting herself hurt.  
  
After about ten minutes of Yoko losing, Kila finally drew her own sword and blocked Hiei's attack. While he looked at her, stunned, Kila slapped him across the cheek, glaring at him.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you, Hiei?!" Kila asked, tears threatening to spill over her large, innocent hazel orbs. Hiei looked down, not able to look his sister in the face. "Well?!" Kila asked after a few moments of silence.  
  
Hiei still didn't look up. He heard Kila take a shuddering breath, then she stepped towards him. Hiei expected to feel her hand across his cheek again, but instead felt her cool hand on his cheek.  
  
Then, he looked up. He saw that Kila was still ready to cry, but she was fighting it. She had her head lowered.  
  
"I-I'm sorry, Hiei. I didn't mean to hit you like that," Kila said, not looking up. Hiei tilted her chin up and smiled a little bit at her. Kila smiled back, letting a single tear fall. It was a black stone before it hit the ground.  
  
Kila hugged Hiei and Hiei watched Yoko from over her shoulder. Yoko was sitting there, cuts and bruises scattered over his body, turning his normally-white skin black and blue spotted. Hiei suppressed a laugh.  
  
Kila felt it, then looked over at Yoko, who blinked up at her, showing her the, 'I'm-innocent-don't-hurt-me!' look. Then, she looked at Hiei, then back at Yoko, then burst out laughing.  
  
Hiei soon followed suit, and the two of them sat down on the grass, laughing their heads off. Yoko just sat there, a confused look on his face.  
  
With a last chuckle, Kila got to her feet and motioned for her bishies to come with her. She led them back to camp, where she took out a potion for Yoko and gave Hiei a small, playful glare. Hiei returned it and the two of them sat down on Kila's sleeping bag, leaving Yoko standing beside them.  
  
"Well, Hiei, I think that you have fulfilled the role of 'over-protective older brother' very well," Kila said, giving Hiei a small push. He grinned at her, showing his fangs.  
  
"Yeah, well, Imoto, I have to protect you. I don't want you ending up like Kuroi, now, do I?" Hiei asked, playing. Kila grinned and then the two chuckled quietly. Kila then shoved Hiei and motioned for him to get off her sleeping bag, and then she got in herself.  
  
Hiei jumped up to the tree above her, looking down at her every once in a while. Yoko leaned against a tree at the other end of the clearing, and Kila swore that she saw Jess's eyes open for a fraction of a second.  
  
In the morning, Kila yawned and stretched. She saw that the only other person up was Jess. Danny was asleep in a tree, which was odd, considering he wasn't there last night. Brushing that thought off, Kila smiled at Jess, who grinned back at her.  
  
Kila had all her things packed up by the time everyone else was up. Kila grinned at the lot of them, seeing that Danny got bad bed hair. She giggled as he tried to comb it down with his hands. She walked away a little, faintly noticing Battosai following her.  
  
'Hiei probably told him to. Darn it. Now I'm never gonna get any privacy,' Kila thought with a small frown. She sighed heavily and her frown deepened. She stopped by a small creek near the clearing and drank a bit from it, then washed off her face and hands.  
  
Just then, she heard a snapping twig ahead of her and her head snapped up to see.....  
  
(end of chapter)  
  
Okay, I left you guys on a cliffie! Yay! Well, ja ne for now!  
  
Kitsune-chan 


	16. A familiar face

I know I left you guys on a cliffie, then didn't update, but I was in Florida from Saturday to Wednesday, and then I was really busy. So, here's the next chapter. :)  
  
(Chapter 16: A familiar face)  
  
Just then, she heard a snapping twig ahead of her and looked up to see....  
  
"Toca?" Kila asked, looking at him. Toca smiled and stepped forward, noting Battosai out of the corner of his eye.  
  
"How are you, Kila?" Toca asked, stepping forward until he was about 3 feet away from the creek.  
  
"So-so. You?" Kila asked, standing up and grinning.  
  
"Alright so far. Where're you headed?" Toca asked, falling into step with Kila as she started to head back towards the camp. Battosai followed them.  
  
"We're going to New Tokyo to see what we can find there," Kila said, looking at her companions. "You're not done yet?!" She exclaimed, looking at them. They shook their heads, except Jess, who grinned, and Kila slapped her forehead. "HOW I managed to get stuck with you guys, I'll never know."  
  
Jess grinned at her. "Because we're your friends, that's why!"  
  
Kila chuckled. "Probably so." She looked at Yuko. "Where do you think you're going?"  
  
Yuko stopped in mid-step. "I'm going to visit some friends of mine and I might not be back for a while," She said. Kila nodded and smiled.  
  
"Well, just call me if ya wanna know where we are!" Kila called after Yuko as she started to head out.  
  
Yuko looked over her shoulder and grinned, then mouthed, "Kila and Yoko, sitting in a tree!!!"  
  
Kila glared at her, then laughed as her Lenny hit her over the head a bit. Kila grinned at Yuko, who grinned back, then turned to the others.  
  
"If all of you are not ready to go in two minutes, I'm leaving without you," Kila said, aiming a glare at them.  
  
About 1 minute later, everyone was ready and they all started to walk towards New Tokyo again.  
  
(half an hour later)  
  
"Uhhhh.... Kila, are the trees supposed to be getting thicker??" Jade asked as they seemed to pass the same thicket of trees for the third time that day.  
  
"Maybe..." Kila said, looking around. She saw a small, run-over-by-weeds- and-other-plants trail that looked as if it hadn't been used in years. "We'll just follow that trail and see where that goes!" Kila said with a smile. She headed towards the trail and soon found that the plants moved out of the way before she could get within five feet of them.  
  
"I don't like this," Legolas said, his eyes narrowed. Jess nodded, moving a little closer to him. Yoko looked back at them, then at Kila, who was wandering a little ahead of the rest of them.  
  
Just then, a hand darted out and grabbed Kila, followed by seven more. Kila was dragged into the bushes in the blink of an eye.  
  
"KILA!!" Hiei and Yoko yelled, moving over to the bushes and parting them to see... Nothing. Absolutely nothing. No people, no Kila, nothing.  
  
"Rrrrrr.... DAMN!" Hiei yelled, punching a tree and denting it.  
  
Then, just behind them, the same thing happened to Jade and Maria. They were both dragged into the bushes, their bishies doing the same as Yoko and Hiei. Finally, Jess and Learan were dragged in, leaving Danny and Toca on their own with the bishies.  
  
Yoko heard something on his left and turned around just in time to see hands grab him and Legolas, then everything went black.  
  
(A couple of hours later in on unknown place)  
  
Yoko woke up, feeling very uncomfortable and found that he was in a dimly- lit room with chains on the walls and blood staining parts of the walls red, as well as the floor. He stood up, only to find that he had chains on his wrists. He gave them a sharp tug, and they cracked a little bit.  
  
Yoko reached into his hair and pulled out a rose. He set it in the chain for his left wrist and made it bloom into a Rose Whip.  
  
The chain gave a final crack and slid off his wrist. He then took of the one on his right wrist by slashing it with his claws and was about to bust outta there when he heard a low moan.  
  
He looked over and saw Kila, huddled in a corner, scratches and bruises all over her arms and shoulders.  
  
"Kila!" He said, running over to her. "Kila, are you ok?"  
  
When Kila didn't respond, he cursed a bit and shook her awake.  
  
"Huh? What..? Yoko? What're you doing here?" Kila asked, a slight tremble in her voice.  
  
"Quiet," Yoko said, looking out the door for guards. "Do you know where we are?"  
  
"Unfortunately, yes, I do," Kila said quietly. She looked down, a sad look on her face. "We're in Kuroi's place right now, in the dungeons."  
  
"Well, he apparently doesn't want to keep us here if he has such weak chains as these," Yoko said, slicing Kila's chains to pieces and picking her up. He walked over to the door and looked out.  
  
"There are no guards here. There is, however, a spell on this place. No one but Kuroi can come or go without his permission," Kila said weakly. "We can go find the others, but I think they all might be unconscious."  
  
"What's the point of keeping us down here if he isn't doing anything to us?" Yoko asked as soon as they were out of the room, seeing a healing potion and some food on a table with a note.  
  
Kila picked up the note and read it aloud. "Kila, I think you might need these once I'm gone... That is, if you can get out. All of your friends and their bishies are down here, but there is no escaping as any and all windows have the same spell on them. As I have told you. Have fun whilst I take over the bishie world! Ta ta. Kuroi." Kila's hand shook in anger and frustration. "Why that little--!!!"  
  
Yoko set Kila down in a chair and went to go get the others, finding most of them already up. Battosai, Rei, and Hiei all pretty much ran over to Kila to make sure she was ok, while Yoko got the others out. All the other trainers were asleep, but the bishies were awake.  
  
"What did they do?" Bakura asked as soon as they were all around the table, nibbling at little pieces of food.  
  
"Well, we were all awake at the beginning, when Kuroi came," Jess started. "He stayed for a long time, so we woke up some of our bishies and sat around doing nothing until..." Jess trailed off, looking pained.  
  
Jade continued the story. "We heard Kila screaming. At first it was just insults and stuff, but then..."  
  
Maria continued, "We heard screams of pain. You were with me, Yoko, Hiei was with Jess, Battosai was with Jade, and Rei was with Toca. They wanted to go check on you, but we had to knock them out so that they wouldn't go and get themselves hurt."  
  
"Eventually, we fell asleep and our bishies stayed up to make sure that Kuroi didn't come back," Learan finished, looking at Kila, who was looking at the floor, where a few black tear gems were sitting. Learan picked one of them up and studied it.  
  
Kila quickly wiped her eyes and looked up at them. "Yoko was sent in with me to wake me up and help me, while the others stayed. I don't know why he chose Yoko instead of Hiei, though."  
  
"Probably because Hiei would have killed everyone and everything trying to get to Kuroi," Jess said with a small smirk.  
  
Hiei smirked and nodded slightly. Just then, there was a small explosion to be heard upstairs. Everyone looked up and Kila sighed.  
  
"Kuroi's throwing a tantrum," She said, smirking a tiny bit. "I see that he hasn't changed that much, after all."  
  
Everyone chuckled at this, but stopped when they heard someone running down the stairs. Kuroi entered the room, his face a mask of fury, and he walked up to Kila, pulled back his fist, and punched her right across the face. She went flying into a wall on the other side of the room.  
  
Yoko and Hiei, infuriated, ran in front of Kila and tried to confront Kuroi. He, however, knocked them to the side and slapped Kila again.  
  
Kila was nearly unconscious by now.  
  
As Hiei and Yoko tried to tackle Kuroi, he put up a shield around himself and Kila, throwing the two bishies backwards into the wall. Jess looked at Kila, concerned, then back at Kuroi. She glared at him and he chuckled a little bit, seeing the majority of the group glaring at him as well.  
  
Kuroi muttered a few words in the language of magic and then moved his hand to face all of the trainers and bishies. One by one, they fell asleep until only Hiei and Yoko were awake. The last thing they heard before they, too, were knocked unconscious by Kuroi's spell was Kila's scream of, "LEAVE THEM ALONE!!", a thunk, and then darkness.  
  
(Several hours later)  
  
After everyone woke up, they saw Kila sleeping soundly against the wall away from everyone else, in the shadows. She cracked open an eye, yawned, then looked at her companions.  
  
"Hey," She said sleepily. "Is everyone ok?"  
  
"You could say that, yeah," Jade said, smiling slightly. Jess nodded and Toca smiled at her.  
  
"Good." Kila looked around, saw a scorch mark on the wall, and chuckled. "It looks like that little spell worked!"  
  
"What spell?" everyone asked, looking around.  
  
"That one," Kila said, pointing to the wall. Everyone looked and saw the scorch mark. They looked at Kila, then at the wall, then back at Kila, then back at the wall, until Kila finally screamed, "STOP IT ALREADY!!!!!!"  
  
Everyone jumped, grinned sheepishly, and then settled down. Kila sat up, leaning against the wall, half hidden in shadow, looking around the room, purposely not looking at anyone.  
  
At one point, Jess came over and sat down next to her, asking if she wanted to talk. Kila had shook her head, smiling, and told Jess to get something to eat. Jess looked over at Kila again and saw that she was wrapped up in her own thoughts.  
  
'It's my fault that everyone's here. If I hadn't come this way, then we wouldn't be here. And, worse yet, we can't even get out of this friggin' place. I REALLY wish I had some way to get the counter-spell.... wait a second! Kuroi has to have the spell in mind, because I'm pretty sure that we won't be here alone for long. So, if I gently prod into his head and see if I can get anything helpful, then that's a start!' Kila thought, and, looking around to make sure that everyone was talking or something, slipped into the "jail cell" farthest from everyone and the most in the shadows.  
  
Kila sat down cross-legged completely in the shadows and relaxed her mind. She then reached out through the link, going into Kuroi's mind. She saw what he saw for a few moments before his eyes closed. He was, apparently, trying to work on some sort of diagram, so he would be busy for a while at least.  
  
Kila looked around and found a few images floating around in her head. One of them was of her, and a few were bishies, but one in particular caught her interest.  
  
It was of when the two of them were younger. Kuroi was basically like a mini-version, as was Kila. They were both laughing, and Kila was on the ground. It looked like Kuroi had just pulled her down with him.  
  
Kila smiled and examined it for another moment before moving off. She found two spells. One of them, Kila knew from hearing Kuroi chant it, was the one that put up the barrier. The other one, Kila concluded, must be the opposite.  
  
Kila looked at it and memorized it, then returned to the real world to find everyone looking at her.  
  
"What?!" Kila asked, looking agitated.  
  
"Uhh.... We don't know how, but you just blew a hole in the side of the wall," Maria said, pointing to it. Kila blinked, then laughed.  
  
"Alrighty then! Let's see if my plan worked!" Kila said, stepping up to the hole in the wall. She looked at it, then tried to put her hand through. It was shocked by the barrier, and Kila quickly withdrew it, looking at her hand.  
  
Kila grinned, then muttered the spell. She tried to get her hand through again, and it worked. She ran back to get her pack, as everyone else already had theirs, and she was just about to get through the hole when she heard clanking.  
  
Another girl was thrown in, and landed roughly on the ground. Kila helped her up, then grabbed the girl's pack, threw it out the hole, then climbed out herself. She muttered the spell to put the barrier back up and repaired the wall with a few words.  
  
She found her friends waiting for her in the bushes. As she walked over to them, the girl woke up and looked up at Kila.  
  
The girl had mahogany-colored hair that was pulled up into a high-ponytail, bright blue eyes, and was wearing baggy, navy blue cargo pants, a loose yellow T-shirt that showed about an inch of her stomach, and black combat boots.  
  
"Hey," Kila said softly, helping the girl sit down. "What's your name?"  
  
"The name's Skyler, but you can call me Shadow," the 15-year-old girl said. Shadow looked over at Jess and her eyes widened. "JESS!!"  
  
"Shadow?! Is that you?!" Jess asked, walking quickly over.  
  
"COOL! This is unexpected!" Shadow said, grinning. Jess grinned back at her.  
  
"Lost here..." Kila said, looking back and forth between the two girls.  
  
"Well, back in the "real" world, we were good friends," Shadow explained.  
  
"Ah. Ok. Good enough for me!" Kila said, standing up.  
  
Just then, a Kouga appeared in a small flash of red light and whacked Shadow over the head.  
  
"OW! What the hell was that for?!" Shadow asked, glaring slightly at Kouga.  
  
"YOU went and got yourself KIDNAPPED!!! Do you realize how STUPID that is?!" Kouga asked, fuming.  
  
Kila giggled quietly. Jess started to as well and soon the two of them were laughing their heads off.  
  
"WHAT?!" both Shadow and Kouga asked.  
  
"Kouga's over-protective! Kouga's over-protective!" Jess and Kila sang, giggling.  
  
Kouga lunged at them and the two yelped and ran. Kila hid behind Hiei, while Jess hid behind Legolas.  
  
Kouga glared at them, then turned back to Shadow, and was promptly hit over the head.  
  
"Itai!! What was that for?!" Kouga asked, holding his head.  
  
"For trying to kill my friend," Shadow said, then glared at him.  
  
Kouga sighed and sat down. Hiei glared at him, then turned to see that Kila wasn't even there. She had been dragged over to the other trainers by Jess, and was currently sitting in a tree right above Jess's head.  
  
Kila snorted at something and sent Hiei a mental message. 'They think we should just dump Shadow off somewhere and let her go wherever she wants to go while we go back inside and kill Kuroi. So idiotic,' she said with a sigh.  
  
Hiei nodded. Just then, Kila sat upright and glared down at them.  
  
"What... did... you... say?" Kila growled, looking very intimidating with her hand reaching for her sword hilt while the other one was clenched in a fist.  
  
"I said that we should just leave you behind, Kila, since you are the one that Kuroi wants, and then just go our separate ways," Danny said, glaring at Kila.  
  
Kila was right next to him in an instant, her sword at his throat. "If you didn't know, idiot, Kuroi wants to take over the bishie-world and THEN kill me. Taking over bishie-world is his TOP PROIRITY right now. And I don't need idiots like you telling me what to do. Now get the hell out of my sight before I kill you," Kila said, growling, her eyes glowing and her hands trembling slightly.  
  
Danny backed away from her sword, then turned on his heel and walked off, not once looking over his shoulder.  
  
"How you put up with him for so long, Jess, I shall NEVER know," Kila said, smiling and turning back to the group.  
  
"Good riddance," Hiei said, frowning. Kila grinned at him.  
  
"Well, now we get the hell outta here and just head wherever. Sound good to everyone?" Kila asked, looking around. Everyone nodded and Kila looked around.  
  
Jess chose a seemingly-random direction and headed off that way, talking with Shadow the whole time. Kila, Jade, and Maria were behind them, and Learan was walking last, talking with her bishies.  
  
That night, when they were a good 30 miles away from the castle, (they escaped early morning and ate while they walked. It is possible to do 30 or 40 miles in one day if you travel like that is the terrain is flat) they made camp and then set up watch. After everyone was asleep, Shadow got up and climbed a tree. Kila saw her and tilted her head to the side curiously.  
  
Not minding Shadow, Kila took out a CD player and started to listening to a CD one of her friends had made for her. She hummed a bit as she walked over to a small stream nearby. Hiei, she knew, was following her.  
  
Kila sat down near the edge of the stream and dipped her hand in. The water was nice and cool to the touch. She sighed and lay down next to the river, looking up at the stars. But she noticed something was off. The first constellation she saw was that of a warrior. The second was a five-headed dragon.  
  
Kila studied them for a few moments, in a daze, then sat bolt upright.  
  
"HOLY SHIT!!!!"  
  
(end of chapter) 


	17. Arriving in town

Disclaimer: I do not own any character (except Kila and Kuroi), anime, TV show, yada, yada, yada used in the story. See any other chapter for details...  
  
Ok, here's the next chapter. I'm bored and I can't walk around that much, seeing as it hurts to, so I'm gonna update this story. And see what else I can work on before I get tired of this and just go ahead and go to sleep or something....  
  
(chapter 17: Arriving in town)  
  
Kila studied them for a few moments, in a daze, then sat blot upright.  
  
"HOLY SHIT!!!!"  
  
As soon as she heard Kila's scream, Shadow, who had been sitting in a tree, promptly fell out and landed on her back. She scrambled up and ran towards Kila's scream and found that Jess was WAY ahead of her.  
  
"KILA! What's wrong?!" Jess asked, kneeling next to Kila, who was staring at the stars.  
  
"We're in Krynn...." Kila eyes were wide as she looked up at the stars. "This CANNOT be good!!"  
  
"What? What's wrong with being in wherever-the-heck-you-said?" Shadow asked, looking at Kila.  
  
"We are NOT anywhere near New Tokyo... However, we should be close to another town... I just don't know the name... All I know is that we have to be cautious here," Kila said, looking at them. Her eyes were full of seriousness, and the two older trainers could tell that she was dead serious when she said that.  
  
"All right. Do you want to move now, or later?" Shadow asked, smiling a tiny bit.  
  
"We'll wait until morning, but then we have to get to the town as quick as possible. I REALLY don't want to run into any draconians!" Kila said, shivering a bit.  
  
Jess nodded, gave Kila one final glance, then returned to camp. Shadow went over to her sleeping bag, looking back at Kila, who was still looking at the stars with a slightly confused look on her face.  
  
'Man... If we run into draconians, we are SO screwed...' Kila thought, trailing off. She knew about the draconians, and thought that the best way to get rid of them would be to either send out people who could shoot them, kill them with ki blasts, or people who had LOTS of extra swords...  
  
Kila sighed and decided to go to sleep. She walked slowly back over to her sleeping bag and sat down, then lay down and went to sleep.  
  
She had troubled dreams that night. They were of draconians killing her friends and herself. She woke up in a cold sweat, and, looking around, saw that no one else was up.  
  
She got up and packed up all her stuff, deciding to go ahead a little bit. She walked to the trail and started down it, whistling softly to herself.  
  
Suddenly, she stopped, looking ahead of her. She heard footsteps coming closer. She ran back to her camp, thanking the bushes that got in the way of directly seeing the road. She saw a Tanis, a Flint, and a Tasslehoff.  
  
She smiled as she saw Flint and Tasslehoff bickering, then chuckled a bit as Tanis sighed. Just then, Tanis's head snapped in her direction and Kila mentally cursed Tanis's Elven sight as he called, "Come out, I know you're there!"  
  
Kila sighed as she came out, muttering, "Why me...?" "Ok, now you know I am here. I am a trainer, you are bishies, nice to meet you, good-bye," Kila said, starting to walk away.  
  
Tanis stood right behind her with his sword drawn slightly, a challenge. Kila sighed. 'I should have known it wouldn't be so easy...' Kila thought.  
  
"Who are you and why are you here?" Tanis asked, giving Tas a sharp glare as he started to walk forward.  
  
"My name is Kila, and I was just traveling through here with a few of my companions. There is no reason to assault us, Tanis. Now, if you'll let me be on my way, I'll go wake my lazy companions."  
  
Tanis looked at Kila suspiciously, then gave her a small nod and looked at Tas.  
  
"Tas, if you wouldn't mind, I'd like my dagger back," Kila said, chuckling.  
  
Tas handed her the dagger and Tanis then dragged him along, Flint giving Kila a small smile, then walking along after them.  
  
Kila sighed and shook her head a bit, walking back to camp. She looked around and found that only Jess and the majority of the bishies were up. She sighed and sweatdropped, then told the bishies to get their trainers up so they could go.  
  
She went over to make sure all her bishies were up, then helped rouse the sleepy trainers and remaining bishies.  
  
After everything was packed up, Kila started towards the road, finding nothing in their path that she could see both ways.  
  
"All right. If anyone sees a draconian, or anything that looks like a cross between a lizard and a human, yell and run for your life. One person AT LEAST should see or hear you, and then we can deal with the draco's," Kila said, giving everyone a small smile.  
  
Jess chuckled a bit with everyone else. Kila walked forward and lead the group towards the nearest town, thinking as she went.  
  
Hiei walked next to her on one side, while Yoko walked on the other. Rei was chatting with Shadow, and Battosai was at the back, looking behind them everyone once in a while.  
  
After a few hours of walking, Kila allowed them to stop for a break for lunch, seeing as they had all gotten up late. They were just about to leave again when they heard the sounds of a battle.  
  
Kila raced towards the sound, Hiei and Yoko right behind her. She stopped on the outskirts of a clearing, looking upon the battle.  
  
There were a three draconians dead on the ground, their stone bodies laying in odd positions, and two more fighting a man wearing a black trenchcoat covered by a black cloak with a katana in one hand and a gun in the other. He also had a thick ponytail of chocolate-brown hair with auburn highlights to his butt.  
  
He had a Neo, a Sailor Moon, a Sailor Saturn, and an Elladan. They were all out and fighting two other draconians. Kila saw one last draconian try to sneak up behind the man and cut off it's head in the blink of an eye. She then shoved her sword through the heart of another that the man had been fighting while he shot the last on in the head.  
  
Kila quickly yanked her sword out of the body before it turned to stone. She looked up at the man, smiled a tiny bit, and then sheathed her sword and was about to leave until she felt something grab her wrist.  
  
She whirled around and saw the man looking at her oddly.  
  
"WHAT?!" Kila asked, getting slightly ticked off.  
  
The man snorted a bit then turned and looked at his bishies, who had just finished off the last draconian.  
  
"Why did you help me?" the man asked, looking Kila in the eye.  
  
Kila shrugged. "Because I don't like draconians and I felt like helping a fellow trainer," Kila said easily.  
  
"My name's Brett. I didn't quite catch yours..." the man trailed off.  
  
Kila snorted. "Kila Maho. Nice to meet ya."  
  
"Kila, eh? I think I've heard of you..." Brett said, giving her a small smile.  
  
"Whatever..." Kila said, rolling her eyes. "Where are you headed?"  
  
Brett shrugged. "Nowhere in particular."  
  
"You can come with us if you want."  
  
"WHAT?!" Jess yelped, having just come up behind them.  
  
"Too bad if you don't like it Jess. He's a lone trainer, and draconians are not fun to mess with unless you know what to do," Kila said, shooting a small glare Jess's way.  
  
Jess grumbled a bit, then sighed, nodded, and shook her head a little bit.  
  
Brett nodded. "All right, I'll travel with you guys for a little while."  
  
"Ok." Kila gave him a small grin, looked at the dead draconians, then turned on her heel and left the clearing to go back to the rest of the trainers.  
  
For a while after that, Brett stayed in the back of the group, talking occasionally with Kila's Battosai. Kila did NOT want to know what they were talking about.  
  
After a few more hours, Kila looked around and saw that it was getting dark. The fresh, crisp cold air felt good to her and she took a deep breath, still not used to the countryside.  
  
Jess, who was behind Kila, sniggered a bit at Kila's actions. Her Shin rolled his eyes and shook his head, muttering about "baka trainers."  
  
Kila chuckled, then looked ahead of them to see the shadowy forms of draconians on the road in front of them.  
  
"Kuso!" Kila cursed, looking back at the others. "Hiei, tell the others to either hide or get some light so we can see. We've got company."  
  
Hiei nodded and disappeared, telling the others to get some sort of light so they could fight.  
  
Kila drew her sword silently and started towards the closest draconian. It fell silently, the black blood dripping off Kila's sword. She attacked a few of the others, not acting like her normal self.  
  
Brett and Jess also jumped into the fight, Brett using his sword and Jess her rapier.  
  
Soon, stone bodies of the draconians were littered on the ground. Kila eyes had a slightly red tinge to them, and she looked... ...different.  
  
Brett shook her a bit and Kila shook her head, her eyes going back to normal. She smiled at him, then walked over to where the others were, saying that she thought there would be as good a place as any to stop for dinner, then sleep.  
  
Brett snorted a bit, sitting in a tree and eating his dinner by himself, away from the fire.  
  
Kila, also, sat in a tree to think, not even touching the little bit of food that she had gotten for herself.  
  
'Man, this is screwed up. We have to fight draconians, find our way to a town that's nowhere near where we originally intended to go, and we have a new member to the "group" that barely ever talks. He seems to like to fight, though...' Kila thought to herself.  
  
She sighed and put her plate down with the other dishes, watching Rei and Sailor Saturn do the dishes.  
  
Kila's eyes started to close as she thought about what was going on with her life.  
  
She soon fell asleep, her friends' talking in the background.  
  
The next morning, Kila woke up around 5 in the morning, she guessed by the sun. She saw that Brett was up, but wasn't walking around.  
  
Kila jumped silently from her tree and walked around a bit, watching her friends and looking around the woods. She noticed, on her dex's map, that they were getting close to the town. Kila sighed in relief.  
  
Shadow looked over her shoulder at her dex and noted, "We're getting close to the town."  
  
Kila nodded. She had been aware that Shadow had been awake for a whole of ten minutes. She looked over her shoulder at Shadow and smiled.  
  
Just then, Brett walked up and peered at the dex, looking at the map upside- down. "Where are we going?" He asked, looking at Kila, who sighed.  
  
"We're going to that little town right there and staying there for a few days, then we're gonna head out again. Don't ask where; I don't know where we're going and when. All I know is that we're gonna stay in that little town for two or three days."  
  
Brett nodded and looked at Kila for a few moments before turning away. She looked at him oddly for another moment, then looked around at her companions.  
  
Just about everyone else was asleep. Jess looked like she was going to be getting up soon, as she was waking up, and Toca was just waking up. He sat up and looked around blearily.  
  
"Morning, Toca," Kila said, grinning at him.  
  
"Morning," Toca said, yawning.  
  
Brett smiled a bit and turned away, while Shadow went over to wake up Jess. Kila sighed: She was bored. There was no other way to say it. She. Was. BORED.  
  
Brett looked over at Kila again and saw that she had a bored look on her face. He snorted a bit and looked over at his bishies.  
  
Kila pulled out a CD player and put a CD in. She turned to a song and started to hum softly with it. Then, after a minute or so, she started to sing with it.  
  
"We've got nothin', got nothin' in common, but nothin' in common, we're sorry to state. The roads we travel, the large laughs with Lamour. (can't spell it... sorry!!) Those days are over. Now wait a minute, Dad, don't be so sure. That's right. TV's won 'em. They're gonna re-run 'em. Ouch. We'll look like the Bobsy twins. I'm gonna shun 'em, they'll be on too late! Yeah, you'll have your shawl and your ovaltine by then," Kila sang, smiling and chuckling a bit. "The road pics, were such kicks, but let's nix, any encores. 'Cause outside of still looking youthful and cute, and outside of stealing all that Paramount loot. We grabbed a bundle. What bandits! We got nothin' in common at all!" Kila laughed a bit and then just hummed. (The first person to get the song and the people who sang it right gets pocky!!!)  
  
Hiei, Yoko, and Battosai looked at Kila oddly, while Shadow just chuckled. Brett smiled and chuckled, while Toca looked a little lost.  
  
After another part in one of the other songs, Kila laughed out loud, causing everyone to look at her oddly. She just smiled a bit and waved her hand. "CD," she said, as if that explained everything.  
  
Brett grinned and shook his head a bit. Jess sweatdropped with Shadow, Maria, and Jade. Toca just sighed.  
  
Kila was listening to the same CD for a few hours as they traveled the rest of the way to the small town.  
  
As soon as they entered, they saw trainers all around a few posters.  
  
Kila managed to get through the small crowd, covering her ears, and read the poster quickly.  
  
She quickly ran back to her friends, bumping into a few trainers and a bishie, an Inu-Yasha, actually.  
  
"So? What'd it say?" Jess asked.  
  
"There's a small tournament in a few days. If anyone wants to enter, then you have to go to the registration place, over by Orientation building," Kila said, uncovering her ears. "And, if you guys don't mind, I'm gonna go buy some ear plugs so I don't go deaf over the next few days..." Kila trailed off and went over to a shop, restocking on anything she needed, getting a few daggers and some ear plugs while she was at it.  
  
She met back with the group at a hotel that they were staying at. Brett shared a room with Toca, Jade and Maria shared one, Jess and Learan shared one, and Kila had her own.  
  
After putting everything extra in their rooms, the group went downstairs and went outside.  
  
Jess, Jade, Maria, Toca, and Learan went to check out the poster while Kila and Brett went to one of the quieter parts of the town.  
  
Just then, a trainer bumped into Kila, walking off in a hurry. Kila glanced irritably over her shoulder at the guy, and Brett sent a small glare after the guy, but he paid no heed to them.  
  
Kila wandered ahead of Brett and saw a trainer fight going on. She watched from a tree and saw that one of them, a girl about Jess's age, was winning against a seeminly-new trainer, a young boy.  
  
After the girl won, she smirked at the boy and her Naraku was about to attack the boy until Kila got in the way. She was standing in front of the boy, her sword drawn and her eyes narrowed.  
  
"I don't like trainers who pick and people who are younger than themselves, especially after the younger has just lost a battle. I suggest you leave him alone unless you want to be hurt," Kila said, growling a little bit, her eyes getting that reddish tint again.  
  
The girl looked at Kila's eyes, and her own went wide. She returned her Naraku and fled the scene. Kila helped the boy to his feet and asked if he was ok, her eyes softening when they fell on him.  
  
The boy nodded and Kila sent him on his way, smiling as he waved at her. She gave him a small wave in return and felt someone put their hand on her shoulder.  
  
She looked over her shoulder and saw Brett grinning at her.  
  
"You have a soft spot for kids, eh?" Brett teased, grinning at Kila.  
  
"I just don't like to see them get picked on, like I was. I never liked it and I'm guessing that no one does. So I just stop a few people from teasing others, even if for only a day, then it means that one less kid has to go through what I dealt with every day of my life for a long time," Kila said coldly, glaring at Brett and walking away from him.  
  
'I wonder what got to her...? And what did she mean, 'what I dealt with every day of my life for a long time'? That was weird. Oh, well. I'll ask Jess if she knows anything special about Kila that maybe got on her nerves...' Brett thought with a shrug.  
  
(end of chapter)  
  
Ok, hope you all liked it. I'm gonna go to bed now. G'night!  
  
Kitsune-chan  
  
P.S.: Please leave a review! 


	18. Goodbye and History

Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone used in the making of this fiction besides Kila.

(Chapter 18: Good-byes and More History)

Brett went to go find Jess, but instead found that she was talking to Shadow and Learan quietly.

"Well, I have to leave, and I could say that I want company..." Learan said, trailing off.

"Why do you have to leave?" Jess asked, looking at her.

"I got a call from some friends, and they want me to go travel with them for a while," Learan said with an apologetic look at them. "I'm leaving later today."

Shadow nodded, understanding. Jess frowned but nodded. "Yes, but I don't think it'll be that easy to get rid of him..."

"What're you talking about?" Toca asked, popping up behind Brett and scaring all four of them.

"Nothing. Just that Learan needs to leave for a while to go visit some friends," Jess said sadly.

"I can go with her. I need to go visit my little brother," Toca said, rolling his eyes.

Learan nodded. "Alright. I was planning on leaving later today."

Toca nodded, and there was silence for a few moments.

"Anyone told Kila yet?" Brett asked quietly.

There was a pause.

"No, not yet..." Jess said hesitantly.

"No need," Kila's voice came from in the trees above them, rather cold. "I heard everything."

They all looked up, startled, to find Kila sitting in the tree, playing with her cat, Koto. Brett frowned; Kila looked like she was trying to keep away from them...

"Oh..." Learan said quietly. "So, um..."

"I wish you luck on your journey. Travel safely, and never go off on your own," Kila said with a small smile before standing, picking up her cat, and disappearing. It seemed that she was mastering her powers rather quickly.

Brett sighed. "Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm gonna go find a hotel."

Shadow nodded and the others followed him, leaving Learan and Toca alone to talk about plans.

Kila was sitting at the very ouskirts of the town, up in the higher branches of a tree. She sighed and looked down as Rei started to climb up the tree and stopped a few branches below her.

"Hey," she said quietly, glancing down at him.

"Hi. Are you ok?" Rei asked, looking at her with concern.

Kila nodded. "Yeah, just thinking..." she said quietly, looking down at her lap.

"About what?" Rei asked quietly.

"Earlier, I saw a kid being picked on... He was just a kid, but he was a beginning trainer... An older trainer was picking on him and was about to have one of her bishies attack him," Kila said, frowning, looking deeply upset.

Rei sighed. He had thought Kila would be rather sensitive to things like that. He looked up at her and asked, "What did you do?"

"I stopped her, of course," Kila said immediately.

Rei smiled at her. "Then you've done all you can. You can't stop them permenently, but even if you do stop them for a day, an hour, a minute, you help someone out. You make someone's life happier than it would have been."

Kila hadn't thought of it that way. She smiled. "Thanks Rei."

Rei nodded. "The others are looking for you. Shadow wants to talk to you about something or other..."

At that moment, a Saiyuki Goku raced below them, with Shadow running after him, screaming, "GIVE ME BACK MY POCKY YOU DAMN MONKEY!"

Kila and Rei both sweatdropped at this and shook their heads. Koto apparently decided it would be fun to jump on the bouncy head with the fun hair ((aka Goku)) and ran after them. Kila cursed slightly and ran after her cat.

Koto jumped down on Goku's head and started playing with his hair. Goku was so surprised that he stopped, and Shadow didn't stop in time. She slammed into him and they both went tumbling to the floor. Kila jumped down and landed gracefully beside them.

She picked up her cat without a word and raised an eyebrow at Shadow.

"He stole my pocky!" Shadow said indignantly while retrieving aforementioned pocky.

Kila chuckled. "That's so like you, Shadow," she said with a fond smile.

Shadow blinked. She then stood up and looked at the cat. "Thank you," she said with a grin to Koto, who meowed in responce.

Kila laughed. "So, what did you guys want?" she asked, heading back into town with Shadow.

"We were gonna tell you which hotel we're staying in, but now I can show you I guess," Shadow said with a grin.

Rei dropped down next to them and the three of them walked almost silently towards a hotel. Shadow opened the door and Kila and Rei walked through.

"Where're our rooms?" Kila asked, looking back at Shadow.

"Up on the fifth floor," Shadow said, motioning for them to follow. "Hiei and Yoko are already up in the room you and I are sharing, and Battosai is somewhere."

"I know where he is," Kila said with a small smile. They got into an elevator and headed up to the fifth floor, where they walked down the hallway a short ways before coming to their room.

Shadow got out a key and opened the door, handing Kila the other key. Kila stepped into the room and found Hiei, Yoko, and Battosai awaiting her in the room. She smiled slightly at them, then sat down cross-legged on one of the beds.

Shadow shook her head a bit as she entered, seeing Goku and Gojyo immediately get into a wrestling match.

Kila rolled her eyes as she saw them, then closed her eyes and relaxed her body.

Hiei glanced over at her with a raised eyebrow, wondering what she was doing. Yoko, too, looked over at Kit, curious.

Suddenly, they all looked up when they heard a knock on the door. "Come in," Shadow called, and Learan and Toca walked in, their bags all packed and they looked ready to go.

"Well, we're going now..." Learan said, trailing off when she saw Kila.

Kila nodded. "Alright. I hope to see you again soon. Don't forget to call every once in a while," she said with a kind smile.

Shadow nodded. "Yeah, I wanna hear from you whenever you catch a new bishie!"

Learan nodded, smiling. She and Toca left, leaving the room unusually quiet.

Kila shifted uncomfortably, and Shadow coughed slightly.

"So," Shadow finally said, breaking the akward silence, "what are we going to do now? Just stay here for a bit or wander around again?"

"We're going to stay here for a few days," Kila said, grateful for this distraction. "I thought a few of you guys might want to try out your skills in the tournament. I'm not going to enter. For one, I don't have enough badges, and for two, it's _WAY_ too noisy for me. I'd probably faint from the noise before even getting a chance to do anything," Kila said with a tiny smile.

Shadow nodded. "Well, I'm not going to either. These guys are too lazy to do much of anything anyway." She grinned at her bishies' protests.

Kila chuckled quietly to herself. "Do you know about Meg and the others?" She asked.

Shadow shook her head. "I don't think Jess will. She'll probably want to just watch."

Kila nodded. "Well, I don't know about you, but I'm hungry."

This statement was immediately met with several cheers and shouts. Kila started laughing, seeing that Yoko and Rei were both nodding their approval, and Shadow's bishies were the ones that were making all the noise.

"Alright, lemme go tell the others," Kila said with a grin, ducking out of the room. She went to the other couple rooms and told the others of their plans. They all agreed to meet downstairs in five minutes. Kila returned to her room and told Shadow, who nodded and they both went downstairs, some of their bishies trailing behind them. All of Kila's bishies except Hiei had retreated to their bishi-balls, and most of Shadow's bishies had retreated as well.

Soon afterwards, they were all assembled and downstairs and ready to go out the door. So, they set off down the street, trying to find somewhere to eat.

Kila looked around rather uninterestedly until she heard a commotion ahead of them. There was apparently a disagreement between a Tasuki and a Yusuke. Kila sweatdropped. Tasuki had his fan out and was threatening to use it on Yusuke, who was sneering and claiming that he could do more damage with one finger.

Kila snorted, gaining both bishies attention. "How about you two both shut up and go back to your trainers?" she snapped at them, pushing her way between them and into the restaurant.

The two boys stared at her in shock, then shook themselves and moved away from each other, muttering darkly under their breath.

The rest of the group quickly followed Kila inside, where she was getting them all a table. After waiting a minute or two, they were all shown to a very long table. They all sat down and some people let a few bishies out to eat as well.

Kila sat at the very end of the table, leaning against the wall that was right next to her. She looked around at her friends and their bishies, all eating and chatting. She sighed. If only her memories would leave her alone she could be like them...

She looked up when she felt someone touch her hand and smiled slightly at Hiei. When Hiei gave her a concerned look, she merely shook her head.

Shadow looked over at Kila and saw that she looked like she was thinking hard. "What're you thinking about?" she asked quietly, looking at the girl.

Kila blinked. "Nothing much," she said with a small smile. "Just... It's nothing. Nevermind."

Shadow raised an eyebrow, then looked at Kila's untouched plate of food. "You should eat."

"I know I should, but I'm not hungry," she said with a flicker of a smile.

Shadow rolled her eyes. "Jeeze, Kila. You're even more stubborn than Kouga."

"That's me."

Shadow chuckled and nodded. "Alright. But don't blame me if you starve."

"Oh don't worry, I won't," Kila said with a joking smile. "The first one I'll blame is him!" She pointed at Hiei, laughing.

Shadow started laughing too, and Hiei rolled his eyes.

So they spent the rest of the evening, joking around and generally having a good time. When it started getting dark outside they figured they should probably head back to the hotel. On the way back, Kila somehow managed to sneak away from the group, which no one noticed until they were back inside.

"Damnit!" Shadow cursed when she saw that Kila was gone. "Where the hell did she disappear to!" She quickly whipped out her bishi-dex and tried calling Kila.

Kila heard something ring and blinked, then looked down. After the third ring, she figured out it was her bishi-dex and popped it open, answering the person calling with a, "Yo."

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!" Shadow's voice came from the other end. Kila nearly dropped the thing from surprise.

"Wandering around town?" Kila suggested hopefully. Shadow's glare was enough. Kila sighed. "Fine. I'm roof-hopping currently, trying to find something good to do. I don't feel like sitting around on my butt right now."

"Hyper-attack?" Gojyo suggested with a grin.

Kila shrugged. "Possibly. Most likely bordom-attack." She grinned.

"Well, I could help you with that..." Gojyo said suggestively. He was elbowed out of the way by Shadow, and the two quickly got into a fist-fight, with Goku taking the dex and grinning at Kila, who sweatdropped.

"How do I know you guys again...?" she asked herself.

"Sheer luck," came Hiei's dry voice from the other side.

"Oh shut up. I didn't ask you," Kila said, though she was smiling to take the sting out of her words.

"You shut up and get back here, missy!" came Shadow's muffled voice.

Kila sighed. "Yes, Mother," she said teasingly, and quickly closed the Bishi-dex before any of them could see her hurt look. "I miss you, Mother..." she whispered to herself. A gentle breeze blew by, carrying her words away and twirling them into the silent night sky as the sullen figure disappeared back to her temporary home.


End file.
